


Better Off

by Glamorous_Toaster9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamorous_Toaster9/pseuds/Glamorous_Toaster9
Summary: Two women go to a party. They leave leave with more emotional baggage then they came in with, but at least they have each other to help carry it.I would say more but it's straight up too spoiler-y. I hope that's enough of a hook though.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Original Character(s), Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Celebrate Your Success

**Be Sollux: Celebrate Your Success**

You were actually kind of looking forward to this party.

Not like a huge amount. But it would be nice to show your girlfriend some of the perks of working for a film studio. Free fancy food, so much food, and liquor and gift bags. You wanted to show her you’d really made it. You’d never gone to college, you hadn’t even graduated high school, these were points of contention between the two of you, but your work spoke for itself and now you had the life you’d always wanted. You had a comfortable life.

When you arrived everything was in full swing. They had rented out this big house in the hills for the celebration of completing your first movie. Well almost completing. It would be another two months before it premiered but that was irrelevant. 95% of the work was done. VV seemed a little overwhelmed but you held her hand tightly as you guided her around, looking for your real friends, trying not to get too caught up in any conversations, but introducing your girlfriend to everyone who stopped to talk to you. 

After the fifth or so of these interactions, VV seemed a little annoyed.

“Sollux, I thought you didn’t like any of these people.” she muttered under her breath.

“Huh? Most of them are ok. I mean, I really only know my team and a couple of other people.”

“Your team is pretty big then.”

She pulled her hand away and you were beginning to suspect she was mad about something that you were not yet aware of. You tried to brush past it though, chuckling like you hadn’t heard the irritation in her voice.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I’m going to go get another drink.”

“Ok, I’m going to grab RX and we’ll meet you at the bar then?”

She sighed heavily, and your confusion grew stronger. What the fuck was going on?

“Alright, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

You pressed your lips against her cheek and her lips pursed sharply before she turned away.

You found Roxas in a far corner next to the stereo, trying to start a dance party, but most of the people here were a little too stiff for the activity. You needed him anyways, and you beckoned him towards you desperately.

“Hey! RX I need you.”

“You need to dance! And a strong drink, me thinks. WHoa...” he stopped seeing the expression on your face, and slung his arm around your shoulder leading you away from the stereo. 

“Grrrrrrrl what happened?”

“VV is pissesd at me. Like really pissed. And I have no clue what I did. Or what I didn’t do.”

“Ok, diiid you guys have a fight recently?”

“We don’t really fight. Anymore. We had a disagreement about where the cheese grater goes?”

“Did you bang it out?”

“I mean she went to work. So no.”

Roxas wrinkled his nose in a familiar expression of concern.

“Are you guys still getting it on?”

“Yeah. Pretty regularly. Like once a week. Or weeks. It depends.”

“Oooh. Sollipop. Why?”

“I don’t know? We’ve been busy lately...”

“You’ve been busy or she’s been busy?”

His eyes cut right through you and everything suddenly seemed clear.

“Oh fuck... She’s bored with our sex life.”

“Bingo! Go smash her in the bathroom or something. Spice it up!”

“Hell yeah. If she’s into it. I’ll feel it out first. RX you are a genius and I love you.”

He smiled and waved you away bashfully.

“I love me too.”

“Shit. I was going to bring you over to introduce you, should I still do that?”

“Nah. I’ll meet your boo once you’re both good and warmed up.”

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“You could buy me a drink?”

“Bar’s open doofus.”

“I meant later. Go, go, go!”

You grinned and blew him a kiss as you went to go convince your girlfriend she was not in fact mad at you and just needed some of your undivided attention.

You approached her at the bar and she seemed in a better state of mind already, at least not actively glaring at you.

You took a moment to appreciate that you had such a hot girlfriend in the first place. You loved that she was as tall as you were, you loved her tight fade and soft eyes and her suave mod stylings. Vivian was the coolest thing you’d ever been in ten feet of, and you never stopped being floored by how put together she was.

She gave you a questioning look, and you remembered you had promised an introduction to RX.

“I thought you were bringing your friend?”

You quickly came up with a lie that was vague enough to be believable.

“He’s in the middle of a heated discussion. I figured we can go find him later when he’s less distracted.”

“Oh.” She looked down and poked at the ice in her drink, and you felt the silence stretch out for a long moment. Maybe this wasn’t a sex thing after all. She looked almost sad now. 

“VV are you ok?”

“Sollux we need to talk.”

You both spoke at the same time and there was another strange tense silence. Her eyes didn’t seem so soft anymore.

“Yeah.. ok? What’s going on?”

You couldn’t stop your voice from cracking. She had never looked at you like that.

“This isn’t working anymore. I’m... I’m ending it.”

You felt like the ground had disappeared beneath you.

“Is... Is this a sex thing? I can change. We can try different shit. I’m not-”

You realized you were tearing up and stopped talking to try and reign it in. 

“No... it’s not about sex. It’s about, well, everything. You don’t try for me anymore, Sollux. I’m tired of-.”

Vivan stopped abruptly breaking your heart because someone else was yelling.

“You utter fuckin’ scumbag! I can’t fuckin’ believe this!”

You both turned to see a short woman with thick black hair, save for her widow's peak which was a stark white, yelling at a man you recognized vaguely from work in the middle of the room. His name was Parker, you thought, maybe. You knew in your soul she was getting dumped too. Oh yeah you were getting dumped. You turned back to VV, desperation making your voice sharp and high.

“What do you mean I haven’t been trying for you? That’s all I fucking do. That’s- that’s why we’re here! Four years of trying!” 

You realized you were yelling and crying and you didn’t care because the love of your life was dumping you at your own work party.

She moved towards you and tried to put her hand on your arm and you yanked it away. How dare she look at you like she pitied you.

You heard, sort of simultaneously the other girl yelling behind you. Something about how Parker was a spineless sack of shit. And really what were the odds of this happening at the exact same time, at the exact same party?

Vivan tried to touch you again, making shushing noises and you snarled.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t fucking touch me right now VV!”

“Sollux, you're making a scene.” Her eyes were cold. Had she always been like this? Had she always been such a bitch?

“I don’t give a shi-” 

You were interrupted again by the other girl, who’s volume seemed to eclipse all the noise in the room.

“I w-w-will not calm the fuck down! If you don’t w-w-want to make a public spectacle a yourself, don’t publicly dump your fucking girlfriend, asshole!”

You pointed towards her, shaking violently with anger.

“What she fucking said!”

Vivian opened her mouth. But was immediately drowned out by the other girl, who seemed to have finally noticed that she was not alone in her situation.

“Oh my fuckin’ God, she’s dumpin’ you too?!”

You met her eyes for the first time. They were wild in their depths, but you understood that. You felt like an animal in a cage. Everyone was staring now. Everyone had seen you unravel.

“Yeah, she is.” Your voice sounded so cold, so robotic it didn’t seem like it belonged to you.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ! Are you all psychopaths? That’s it’s, I’m fuckin’ done! W-what’s your name?”

“Sollux.”

“Great. Sol, I’m gettin’ outta here, you w-wanna come with?”

You glanced back at Vivan, she looked utterly dumbfounded with her mouth still hanging open like a fish. Like this had gone completely off the rails and she had no idea how to right it. 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

The other girl walked over and slid her arm around yours. As you walked away from your brand new ex-girlfriend you said the meanest thing you could think of.

“Just so you know... I lied when I said you didn’t have crows feet.”

Her outraged face was like a shot of whiskey. It warmed you all the down.


	2. Get The F Out Of H

  
**Be Eridan: Get The F Out Of H**

You couldn’t help your snort of laughter as soon as you were out of earshot of your new friend’s freshly scorned ex.

“Damn... that was cold-hearted, Sol.”

“Did you miss the part were she’s been my girlfriend for the last four fucking years? I think she deserves worse I just couldn’t fucking think of anything.” She muttered, seeming a little chagrined.

You were both walking as briskly as you could without seeming like you were running away, the crowd parting for you like the Red Sea. What an evening. And it was only like 9:30.

“No, it was good. You just fuckin’ destroyed her. Every morning that bitch will look in the mirror and think... Oh god, I have crows feet. She ain’t ever recoverin’ from that.”

“At least we’ll both be fucked up for life. By the way. Who are you and where the hell are we going?”

She spoke just as you exited the building, and it was so cold you shivered. You longed for your jacket but there was no way in hell you were going back for it. 

“Eridan Ampora at your service. I w-was thinkin’ that tequila bar w-w-where they charge you a arm an a leg for a shot but they always pour a double, or that div-ve bar on the way to the interstate.”

“Yeah, Johnny’s. Let’s go there, more drunk for your buck.”

“Fantastic. I’m callin’ us a ride.” You had stopped at the end of the block, just far enough from the house that you couldn’t see it’s lights anymore

You fished around in your clutch until you found your phone and set up a ride share.

“Only ten minutes aw-way. Look at our luck!”

“Oh yeah, we’re the luckiest people in this fucking city.”

“In this entire god-damn state.”

“In the world.”

“Probably in every conceivable universe.”

She grinned at you, but then something came over her and she swallowed hard, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

“Um... thanks. For getting me out of there. I don’t know what was...”

Your eyes were feeling hot and wet again just looking at her.

“I mean, thank you. This ain’t my first rodeo, an I know how much it fuckin’ hurts... but it’s kinda nice not to be alone.”

Sollux kind of laughed a little through her tears. You were both definitely crying now.

“What? You got surprise dumped at a party before?”

“This is the second time. Also at a w-weddin’ but I ain’t countin’ that.”

She laughed, but it wasn’t malicious.

“Oh my fucking god ED that’s... a wedding is just a bigger party. You’ve got really bad taste in men.”

“Men? I got bad taste in ev-veryrthin’, ok? An w-what the hell did you just call me? E-D?”

“You keep calling me Sol, so I figured I should give you a completely unwarranted nickname too.”

“An ED is that nickname?”

“It’s how I do nicknames. If you don’t like it I won’t use it.”

“No... I... like it. I mean it’s pretty good.”

“Good.” She smiled at you and you were struck by how attractive this woman was. 

“Hey is that the car?” She pointed at the headlights winding up the hill and you checked your phone.

“Yes! Thank God, it’s fuckin’ freezin’ out here.”

The car was almost halfway up when you both heard her.

“Sollux! Sol.. Sollux wait! We can talk about this!”

It was the girlfriend, and crows feet or not she was fucking drop dead gorgeous and running towards Sol with tears in her eyes. You felt your heart sink. You should have known you were going to wind up alone tonight.

Sol however, did not seem moved.

“No we actually can’t fucking talk about it Vivian.” Sol said her name like it was an insult, and she reacted like it was slowing to a stop a few feet away panting.

“Please don’t call me that... you don’t call me that... Listen, Sollux I’m so sorry. I-I made a mistake.”

“Yeah, you fucking did! But pretending you actually care enough to chase after me... it’s fucking pathetic and immature. Or is that something that only I get to be?”

“Sollux... I know I’ve used words like that in the past. And I’m sorry. But you won’t ever let it go and I’ve tried to move on! You just refuse to believe it and I... I didn’t know what else to do. It’s not because I don’t love you... I love you so much... this fucking hurts for me too, ok?”

You suddenly really really hated this woman. Like a lot. Possibly more than you’ve ever hated anyone.

Sollux looked broken, she was sobbing softly. You phone chimed to tell you the car was almost there.

“VV... I was going to fucking marry you.”

“I know baby... but you’re not ready. Sollux, we’re not ready-”

The last of your self control evaporated.

“Alright, that’s enough of that! First of all you expect us to believe it took you ten w-whole minutes to find us? W-we w-were just down the fuckin’ street.”

Vivan opened her mouth to retort but you refused to let her speak again. Not until you exposed this bitch for what she was.

“ I get that you’re a professional MILF, but you don’t get to decide everything just because you popped outta some cunt a little early.” 

You realized you were striding towards her but made no effort to stop yourself. She looked a little frightened and it only fueled your rage.

“You ain’t in charge a her! Sol’s a grown-ass w-woman, an you clearly don’t appreciate her enough to ave a real fuckin’ conversation about w-what the hell it is you want anyw-ways! So you don’t get to just take her back after you pulled this little stunt, not if I hav-ve anything to do w-with it. You did this! You’re pathetic, immature...”

You stopped inches away, she was taller than you but you had the upper hand. She was trembling a little. You smiled. You watched the color drain from her beautiful face. You dropped your voice, low and soft, because these words were just for her.

“An you are w-well past your prime.”

Satisfied, you turned around and walked back to Sollux. She was looking at you like you were an angel or something. It kind of gave you a head rush, but you tried to stay focused. The car was literally pulling up to the street. 

“Sol do you w-wanna come w-with me?” You asked her softly.

She nodded vigorously, wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Yes, please.” 

Her lisp which had been apparent, but subtle, was now out in full strength. It made your heart kind of melt.

The car pulled up and you checked the license plate before you opened the door for her. Vivan just watched dumbstruck. She seemed to find her words just as you were getting in yourself.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

You knew that you could’ve ignored her, she was completely powerless now. But you weren’t that nice of a person to begin with.

You turned around and gave her another small smile.

“I’m the bitch w-who stole your girlfriend.”

You slipped into the car and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this fic is about Sol dating a pretty significantly older woman and taking the relationship really seriously only to get fucked over. Poor baby. I think I just like making her cry and sometimes I feel bad about it but...  
> Also I like making Eridan go off on people. And I headcannon her as an absolute crybaby so it evens out.


	3. No Apologies

**Be Sollux: No Apologies**

You were quiet for a good few minutes as the car started driving down the hill. The driver seemed to realize that something serious had just gone down and hadn’t tried to make any small talk which you were ridiculously grateful for. You were having a hard time wrapping your head around the events of the last half hour. And really just Eridan’s whole existence.

Finally you managed to make some words come out of your mouth.

“...I don’t know if it’s fair to say you stole me.”

She kinda chuckled and squeezed your hand. How long had you been holding hands?

“You can w-worry about fair later. Besides it’s w-what she thinks anyw-ways. Guarantee it. Might as w-well let the bitch stew.”

“Yeah. You’re right. Umm... I think...” You swallowed the lump in your throat. You’d never had one for so long and you wondered if it was permanent. She looked at you questioningly, and you noticed her eyelashes were still wet.

“I think I owe you an apology.”

“W-what the hell?”

“You didn’t have to... I mean that was a shit show. You got involved and I... I appreciate it. But you could’ve-”

“Oh, come off it. I w-wasn’t gettin’ outta there any faster Sol, you honestly sped up the process. I w-would be still yellin’ at that scumbag at the party if not for you.”

“I’m trying to say I’m sorry-”

She actually kind of snarled at you and you felt your hackles raise.

“And I’m tellin’ you you’ve got nothin’ to be sorry for!”

“God damnit ED, fine! I’m not sorry then. I’m...I’m fucking thanking you.”

“W-well w-why didn’t you say so then?”

The absurdity of it all came crashing down on you. Laughter was bubbling up from your stomach and you couldn’t keep your face from stretching into a grin.

“I don’t know.”

Eridan was starting to laugh too, her eyes were warm but her gaze was piercing.

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, Sol...”

You laughed harder.

“I need help, ED.”

She burst into a fit of giggles.

“I’m fuckin’ tryin’!”

The urge to kiss her swelled in your chest, but it seemed like the wrong moment. But then maybe there never was a right moment. You were psyching yourself up to just go for it when your phone started going off in your pockets.

Dread dropped like a stone in your gut and you groaned.

“Are you gonna get that?”

“What if it’s V-” You stopped yourself from saying her nickname with a start. Those days were over. 

“What if it’s Vivan?”

ED snorted derisively. 

“She’s too busy contemplatin’ botox and gettin’ piss drunk in her bathtub. She won’t try anythin’ till tomorrow.”

You felt your mouth twist up into a smile.

“How do you know?”

“Cause if anyone had said to me w-what I said to her, that’s w-where I’d be. It’s called empathy Sol, look it up.”

You laughed. This girl was making you believe in love all over again. Maybe not love exactly. But something similar.

“For fucks sake, just check the caller ID!”

You sighed and fished your phone out of your pocket. It wasn’t Vivian. It was Roxas. 

You mouthed “You were right.” as you took the call, and she rolled her dark eyes at you.

“Hey RX.”

“Holy shitbiscuit Sollux are you ok?”

Eridan was leaning nonchalantly towards you trying to hear your conversation and you switched to speaker phone, much to her chagrin.

“Yeah, no. Not ok. You’re on speaker by the way.”

“Oh shit are you still with Patrick’s girl? Ex-girl now, I guess?”

“Patrick... I thought his name was Parker.”

ED snickered.

“He does look like a Parker.”

“Yeah. Eridan, Roxas. Roxas, Eridan.”

“Nice to not-really-meet you Eridan. Big fan of your work. I especially loved when, this was after you left, Patrick started screaming at everyone to stop looking at him while crying. I’ve never seen so many people trying to pull excuses out of their asses to get out of a party before...”

Eridan sighed.

“Fuckin’ typical.”

“You guys might have stabbed this party in the back, but I’ve never been so fucking proud. Honestly! You showed all those suits the indomitable spirit of femininity. And you put those pieces of shit in right in their fucking place. You straight up slam dunked them into the toilet.”

“Yeah. Do me a favor and check back in with me tomorrow about my indomitable spirit.” You felt your voice crack, and you shook your head to try to get rid of the urge to cry again. You were sick of crying.

“I’ll check in everyday until you beg me to stop Sollux. Every hour. You’ll never have a moment's peace.”

“I might be going crazy, because that sounds fucking great. If a moment's peace showed up I might try and strangle it.”

ED squeezed your hand again, and you squeezed it back. You wanted to make out with her so bad. You didn’t care if you were emotionally unstable, or if she was. You were fresh out of responsible adult juice and she was holding your hand and you wanted to kiss her until your brain stopped working.

RX’s voice broke you abruptly out of your thoughts, and you remembered where you were.

“Hey Sollux, my love, I gotta go. Jamie’s here to pick me up and I have to give him a run down on tonight’s events and suck his ding-a-ling.”

“Disgusting.”

“You’re a wonderful human being and I love you. I’m calling you tomorrow!”

“Ok. I love you, too.”

The call ended and you realized the car had stopped. You had kind of completely forgotten that you had been planning on going to a bar before Vivian had found you guys.

ED thanked the driver and made to get out of the car, turning back to you with a small smile that made your heart slam in an unhealthy way against your ribcage.

“You comin’ Sol?”

The person you were an hour ago would have refused. But you weren’t that person anymore. She was a fucking stranger.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such inconsistent chapter lengths... I'm sorry but I just gotta like poop this out really quick, get everything out that I've written for this because it's burning a hole in my pocket. In my fic pocket.


	4. Good Person

**Be Eridan: Good Person**

The bartender, a thin, sour looking woman in her fifties, poured you both shots of tequila before either of you could order. It was humiliating to know that you looked as shitty as you felt. But when she gave you a tight lipped smile and said, “It’s on the house”, you wanted to crawl over the filthy bar and hug her. 

When neither of you made a move to take them, she plunked down a napkin and threw some lime wedges on it.

You and Sol shared a brief glance, before shooting the shots back in perfect unison, grabbing the lime to remove the taste from your mouths.

“Alright ladies. My name is Sheryl. I will cut you off if you try to tell me your problems or start a fight. Do not try me.” She punctuated her words with the needlessly aggressive, but perfectly executed, action of filling a glass of beer from the tap. She delivered it to its intended recipient at the other end of the bar and walked back to you with her hands on her hips. 

“So. What are we drinking tonight?”

“Gin and tonic.”

“Whiskey ginger.”

“One tab or two?”

Sol stepped in front of you before you could speak, sliding her card across the counter.

“One.”

She turned back to you with her crooked little smile.

“I owe you ED.”

You wanted to argue, but the look in her eyes said it was better to let it go.

“Fine. But w-w-whiskey ginger? Really?”

“You’re one to talk.”

Sheryl swiped the card from the counter with a snort.

“Hate to tell you ladies, but you’re both basic. I’m keeping this until further notice.”

Sol gave you a bemused once over while she leaned against the bar, and you suddenly felt very self conscious about your everything.

“Gin is fucking nasty.”

“Better than w-whiskey.” You muttered looking away. You didn’t want her to look at you. Pre-break up you looked amazing but all bets were off of now.

Sheryl returned with your drinks and shooed you away from the bar with a snap of her white towel, and you and Sol retreated to a little booth in the far corner.

“So... what about Patrick?”

“W-what about Patrick?”

“You just witnessed my sob story, what’s yours?”

“It’s nothin’ special or anythin’.”

Sol gave you a hard look and you felt your resolve begin to crumble.

“It w-wasn’t like I w-wanted to marry him, ok?”

“But you liked him?”

“Yeah... I liked him. It w-wasn’t supposed to be... serious.”

Sol chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“It never fucking is. That’s how they get you.”

“Patrick is... he’s like a regular guy. He w-watches sports an he goes only out drinkin’ w-with his college buddies and he loves his family for real. He w-wasn’t my dream guy or anythin’... he just seemed too borin’ to... I mean, he made me meet his fuckin’ mother becuase she w-was goin’ through chemo and I don’t know... I guess he thought w-we’d be together for aw-while. She’s in remission now. So that’s good.”

“Jesus how long were you together?”

“Seven months now... I think. I um.. I thought... I thought he w-w-was gonna ask me to mov-ve in w-with him. I thought that w-was w-why he w-was actin’ so w-w-werid.”

You were crying again, and you took a long drink to avoid Sol’s eyes.

“ED. He’s a piece of shit.”

“He w-wanted kids. An I don’t w-want kids, and he kept sayin’ that I might change my mind. An I w-was startin’ to, honestly, because it just seemed like it w-w-would be so fuckin’ easy. A few years from now I coulda been a w-w-wife w-with a shit job an a drinkin’ problem an a dumb kid to take it all out on once the sex started to suck. I just had to say yes. An the thing is I... I w-was probably gonna say yes.”

Sol pulled you against her so you were crying into her shoulder and rested her chin on the top of your head. It didn’t help. Her kindness felt like it ripped the hole you were trying to hold closed wide open.

“Ev-veryone knows havin’ a loud mouth girlfriend is... It’s a fuckin’ phase, ok? An every time some douchebag asks me out I hav-ve to pretend I’m not gonna be their last great mistake before they find... somethin’ that’s just-just fuckin’ easier to lov-ve...”

You lost the ability to talk for a moment as crying took over all your primary functions. Sol just held you until your sobs subsided to sniffles, rubbing your shoulder gently with her thumb. 

“Hey ED... I don’t know if you’re open to suggestions right now... but maybe you should stop dating douchebags.” 

You laughed despite yourself.

“Y’know I hadn’t thought a that, Sol. Thanks so much..”

She squeezed you hard, and you took a deep shaky breath. She smelled like electronics and weed and honey. 

“You’re welcome.”

You chuckled and pressed away from her, feeling like you were finally done with the crying portion of the evening.

Sol grinned at you and raised her glass.

“Feel better?”

You clinked your glass against hers.

“Yeah um... thanks. This is... This is really w-weird, Sol.”

She snorted a laugh as she polished off the last of her drink.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Next round?”

“You’re not done...” you finished your drink before she finished her sentence and she pushed her glass towards you. 

“Yeah ok. Same drink. Same tab. My last name is Captor.”

“W-where’s my clutch?”

Sol grinned and held it up.

“Why do you need it ED?”

You huffed in frustration and went to go bug Sheryl for more drinks. She tacked extra shots onto your order again, this time some foul smelling vodka, and you didn’t dare refuse her generosity.

Sol didn’t seem excited about the shots either, but you both took them anyways, trying in vain not to cough.

“I think Sheryl might be tryin’ to kill us.”

“Agreed.”

You both hurried to drink your much more pleasant mixed beverages.

“Can I have my purse back now?”

“If you promise not to try to buy drinks again, sure.”

You crossed your fingers under the table.

“I promise.”

She tossed it back to you and you noticed something.

“Hey Sol. I um.. .got... snot on your blazer.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s ok. I only wore it cause-” She grimaced and shook her head.

Sol shrugged it off and tossed it to the other side of the booth, revealing a plain white t-shirt and tattoo that looked like a spiraling cascade of honey comb running down her left arm. You could see another one through the fabric of her shirt over her heart.

It was kind of shocking how much younger she looked. She caught you staring at her and smirked.

“She spent a lot of time trying to make me respectable.”

“How’d that work out for her?”

She stuck her tongue out at you. 

You covered your mouth to hide your squeak of shock, because her tongue was split in two just like a snake. She wiggled the individual halves at you and you made another involuntary noise. Your brain couldn’t decide if it was gross or cute, but it was hard to look away.

She snickered and returned her freak tongue back to her mouth.

“Not great.”

“Holy shit. Um... is that somethin’ your born with or...?”

She laughed.

“No, I got it done for my birthday like... five years ago? That sounds right.”

You wondered how rude it would be to ask the question you wanted to ask.

“I’m 27. Vivian is 44.”

“Oh. I w-wasn’t...”

“You practically called her an old hag.”

“Look I don’t actually care about the age difference. I mean, I get it. She’s hot, an like, got it together, but she was treatin’ you like shit an actin’ like it was cause she knew better.”

She looked down at her drink with a pained expression and you took a sip of your own.

“An I just thought, ya’know if you’re gonna be a bitch about it...”

Sol grinned and looked at you, you would say fondly, but you barely knew each other.

“Point taken. So.”

“No.”

Sol laughed in disbelief.

“You can’t say no!”

“I didn’t ask, you just told me!”

“So if I ask you’ll tell me?”

“Depends on what you’re askin’.”

“Ok. Do you have any siblings?”

“Older sister. W-we hate each other. You?”

“Twin sister. We’re cool with each other. Do you like cats or dogs?”

“Cats. An fish.”

“That’s a bad combo.”

“Not if you do it right.”

“How old are you?”

You snorted.

“Pass.”

“Alright fine. What’s your job?”

“Editor. I work for a firm called Derse Publishing. I freelance too sometimes. W-when I’m broke.”

“How’d you get your job?”

“Nepotism. An havin’ a bachelor's in history I guess. W-what’s your deal? Patrick was doin’ like accountin’ stuff, but you don’t seem that um... borin’.”

“I’m a software engineer. So I uh...”

“Engineer software?”

“It’s a cool fucking job, ok? It just doesn’t sound cool. I design virtual machines. Does that sound cool?”

“Rivetin’.”

“Hell yeah. Ok... questions. Where did you go to college?”

“Derse University. It’s a private school. Where did you go?”

“I went to the university of sleeping in a van.”

“Oh... um... did you graduate?”

“Yeah, I now sleep in an apartment. Hmm... how... how many relationships have you had?”

“Ugh. Really? I don’t fuckin’ know?” You took an unpleasant jaunt down memory lane and counted on your fingers.

“Seven. And you?”

She took a long drink.

“Two.”

You laughed without meaning too and she flushed.

“It’s not bad, I promise. Just sorta shockin’ in comparison...”

“Ok, enough. We’re moving into the lightning round. Are you ready ED?”

“Lightning round?”

“Favorite movie?”

“Harry Potter and-”

“Favorite color?”

“Purple!”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three.”

“Broken bones?”

“None.”

“Favorite food?”

“Sushi”

“Age?”

“29.”

Her mouth spread into a wicked grin, and your jaw dropped. You knew exactly what she was trying to do and you still fell for it.

“Godfuckin'damnit!”

“You’re 29? You didn’t want to tell me you’re twenty-fucking-nine?”

“Ohmygod, stop sayin’ it.”

“It’s two years ED. Two years.”

You groaned in exasperation.

“It’s not about... that!” 

“I’m almost 29.”

“But you’re not, are you, Sol? Let me tell you w-when you’re here you’ll fuckin’ hate it too.”

“I could... I could blink and be 29.”

“Oh yeah? Do it then.”

She grinned and blinked.

“There I’m 29. Now you’re not alone.”

You leaned closer to inspect her face. Her eyes were two different colors, one blue, one brown, and she had a faint dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her lips looked. Nice. They were twisting up into that crooked little smile of hers. You struggled to remember the original purpose of this exercise.

“Nope. You’re only 28.”

“One more then.”

She blinked again. You pretended to inspect her face for signs of aging again. You were really good this time and didn’t even look at her lips.

“Oh Sol, I’m so sorry. You’ve got crows feet now.”

“Pretty sure those are laugh lines, ED.”

“Unfortunately, 28 is the cutoff for callin’ them laugh lines.”

“Is this in the official aging woman’s handbook?”

“Yep. Large print edition.”

She laughed but didn’t move her face away from yours at all.

“Hey ED... um... I want to kiss you...”

You stopped breathing. 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Of course you did. But that would be cruel. Kissing her would be cruel after everything that just happened.

“Sol... don’t ask me that.”

“Why not?”

You hated yourself so much.

“Because I’m not a good enough person to say no.”

Sol reached up and cupped your face, the edge of her thumb dragging along the line of your lips until they parted. She was smirking at you like she had won something. It was so infuriating you kind of wanted to slap the look off her face.

“So yes?”

“Just fuckin’ kiss me already.”

She kissed you hard, sliding her hand up into your hair and pushing you back into the booth.

You tried, and failed not to succumb to your desires immediately. You had never been good at taking it slow, and Sol didn’t seem like she was interested in that approach anyways.

You pressed against her as much as you could, sliding one hand up her shirt and against her stomach and the other around her neck to pull at her soft brown hair.

You bit her bottom lip, and she snickered, slipping her tongue into your mouth. You thought it would feel weird but it didn’t. But then she did a sort of flicky motion in your mouth, and it did feel weird. The kind of weird that made your underwear turn slick, and made you yank her closer by the loops on her jeans until you were tangled together awkwardly. 

She pulled away for a brief moment, and you chased after her until she pressed you back with a rough closed mouthed kiss.

“Come home with me.”

Her voice had dropped a few octaves and the sound of it sent a shiver up your spine.

If you were a good person you would have said no. You wouldn’t have let her kiss you in the first place but you wouldn’t have even entertained the idea of following her home. Because a double rebound wasn’t any better than a regular one. Because she probably didn’t know it would hurt that much more in the morning when it all became real. Because she was actually sweet and nice and interesting and she didn’t have any clue what you were.

But you weren’t a good person. 

You weren’t good at all.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one moves fast! Also Eridan is bad at life but she's trying her best and you gotta love her for that.


	5. Dumbass

**Be Sollux: Dumbass**

The thing about ED was that she was the exact opposite of Vivian. 

VV was tall, she was short. VV wore sleek modern pieces, ED was dressed like she wanted to be a christmas tree. VV wore her hair tight and short and wouldn’t have tolerated the natural white streak that ED wore proudly. VV was unnaturally thin, pale, blonde, blue eyed, and ED was curvaceous, muscular underneath her softness, dark skinned, dark haired, you would say her eyes were brown but they were deeper and sharper than that.

Even her smell was an opposite. VV smelled like sun warmed grass, ED smelled like the ocean on a cold day.

You wondered if that made your attraction less valid. If it made it wrong. If it meant you were using her.

It was hard to say in the car back to your apartment, when you were kissing with a fake sort of leisureliness, slow to hide how badly you wanted to jump into each other's skin.

It was harder to say when you actually got there, and there was nothing to stop you from doing anything and everything you wanted to do to her.

Unlocking your door was a struggle, but once it was she pushed you into the room without hesitation. You turned around to face her, a little pissed about being shoved into your own home and she met your eyes without flinching. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and threw it onto your couch with your keys. Kicked off your sneakers and socks without breaking eye contact. ED just watched you silently. When you were done she stepped out of her heels and took off her oversized hipster glasses. She held them up with her purse.

“W-where should I put these?”

You stepped closer, took them out of her ring cluttered hands and set them on the back of your couch.

“Oh, w-well that’s a safe place for them.” She sneered sarcastically.

“I’m not fucking you on the couch.”

She breathed in sharply, her eyes widening owlishly. It was like she finally realized you were serious.

“Oh.”

You slid her hand through her hair. Without her heels she was almost a head shorter than you and seeing her looking up at you filled you with a strange emotion. You didn’t think you just pressed her against the door with your hips, kissing her with a desperation you didn’t fully understand. Her mouth parted easily, her teeth coming into play before you thought to use yours, her hands gripping your waist so hard it hurt. 

You almost moaned then, you almost crumbled, because you weren’t used to that kind of touch, but then you found your resolve. You weren’t just gonna slip into the backseat because ED wasn’t what you were used to. You channeled all of your frustration into unzipping her dress, pulling away to drag rough kisses down her neck. 

She liked that, judging by the way she arched towards you before abruptly shoving you away to to try and drag your shirt off. After a brief struggle she succeeded, and once she had her hands seemed to be everywhere, on your stomach, on your arms, on your chest. Her mouth found one of your nipples and you did moan. You pulled her back by the hair, smashed into her lips to punish her for taking the lead from you, dragging her dress off her shoulders in one motion so she was all exposed.

She breathed your name, or her version of it anyways, into your mouth and you kind of lost it. You bit her bottom lip and licked the blood, mistreating her bra into fucking right off so you could squeeze her tits, sucking violent hickies across her collar bones without a single protest from her. You were amazed that ED wasn’t angry at you for being so rough, that she wasn’t telling you to stop and pushing you away. She seemed to be enjoying it, returning your fervor with her own hands, practically ripping your jeans open, kissing and biting along your jawline and your stupidly sensitive boobs until you were both panting, sweaty messes, your hands moving rapidly towards each others privates without so much as a word to each other. She slid her hand down against your underwear and you pressed towards her to return the favor stopping short when you slipped on the silky material of her dress on the ground. 

You pitched forward wildly, grabbing onto her to try to steady yourself. ED responded logically by stepping forward to support you, which would have helped, except she stepped on the dress. Your combined momentum sent you stumbling backwards until you crashed to the ground dragging ED with you.

You both lay there in stunned silence for a moment before one of you, you weren’t really sure who, started to laugh. She rolled on top of you and kissed you hard

“Fuckin’ idiot.”

“Look who’s talking.”

You grabbed her ass and kissed her back, until you were rolling onto your side to get at each other, your fingers rubbing at the lace of her underwear, feeling how the slickness permeated the material, how her breath caught when you got close to her clit. She groaned when you started to pull them down, pushing you away.

“Mm.. one sec, Sol...”

You watched hungrily as she started pulling rings off her right hand, leaning behind her to deposit them somewhere near the rest of her things.

You hadn’t even thought of that as being a necessary step, but it was so hot to see her do it for you. It made your gut feel all tingly, made you kiss her fast, pull her hair against the grain and rip her underwear down in one motion that left her gasping. ED never seemed able to let you just have the upper hand though. Her response was just as aggressive, dragging her teeth down your neck, rolling and squeezing one tit with her left hand while her right yanked your pants and underwear down. And then you were both rubbing each other off, kissing sporadically, trying to fit your bodies together like two wrong puzzle pieces. At some point your pants came completely off, and her fingers were alternating rapidly between penetrating you and stroking your clit, something that caught you off guard as being an utterly fantastic strategy. Driving you steadily closer to orgasm at a grueling pace. But you weren’t the only one.

It only took you a few moments to find the right combination of rubbing, stroking, circling to make her moan and kiss you sloppily with excitement. Or maybe she was just easy to please, but you wanted to think that it was your expertise that made her cry out in pleasure and buck her hips against your hand like that would relieve the tension of her budding orgasm any faster. 

You wanted to believe it, so you did. Just like you believed meeting her was a rare stroke of good fortune, because you’d never had sex like this. You’d never felt so fucking connected to someone, even if it was through pain. Especially through pain. 

You realized she was crying when you kissed her and tasted salt and then you realized you were crying too. You felt like maybe you could love her because of that. Because you were both on the floor fucking each other like animals and crying. Because she had asked you if you wanted to go with her and you had said yes. Because when you had asked her if she wanted to kiss you she couldn’t help herself. Because you were stupid and easy and you were too scared to be alone.

You were on the precipice and when she looked you in the eyes and whimpered your name, like a statement, you came together. Your bodies moved unconsciously in orgasm and you realized you were saying her name like chant.

It felt like it was over as soon as it began, you were suddenly aware of the discomfort of the hard floor and the tears drying rapidly on your face as your breathing slowed to normal. Eridan shifted her body till she was partially draped over you, and you slid your hand into her hair to stroke it, the first gentle touch you’d given her all night. She felt simultaneously soft and solid, warm and cool. ED was an enigma and you were just some self important know-it-all who thought you could figure her out. Who thought you could get something from her. You were an asshole. You wished you felt bad.

You weren’t sure how long you laid there together like that before she spoke, but it felt like a long time.

“So... do you regret it yet?”

“...what?”

She lifted herself off your chest enough to look down at you. Her hair hung around her face like a curtain, the moonlight making more of it seem white than was accurate. You realized you’d never flipped on the light switch.

“You fuckin’ heard me Sol.”

You swallowed the ever present lump in your throat.

“No. But I should... right?”

“Don’t w-worry. There’s still time for you to feel like shit.”

You snickered, because she was right.

“Plenty of time for you too.”

She didn’t respond and you wondered if it was because she already did or if she was just incapable of it. Her expression was nigh unreadable, but you thought maybe you saw the corners of her mouth twitch up.

There was a long pause where you just looked at each other, before she looked up and away with a heavy sigh.

“Sol. Do yourself a favor an just forget about this... I ain’t... good for people like you.”

You sat up angrily pushing her away from you.

“Don’t tell me what to do ED. This isn’t something I can forget.”

She chuckled darkly, settling into a seated position on the floor.

“You’d be surprised. In... let’s say two w-weeks... you’ll be back on Vivian’s leash and I’ll be shaggin’ somethin’ far less attractive in the back a my car. It’s just the w-way a things.”

For a moment you were livid, but something in her eyes told you she didn’t even mean it. She was scared. The answer to the question of what hit you like a sack of bricks. 

Or more like one brick, hitting you squarely on the noggin.

You grinned at the realization and confusion darted across her face.

“You like me.”

Her eyes widened in panic and her mouth twisted down sharply.

“I don’t fuckin’ like you! I used you!”

You snorted derisively.

“And I didn’t?”

She opened and closed her mouth angrily for a moment.

“You-!”

She breathed deeply for a moment, her eyes hardening with determination.

“You didn’t know any better.”

“Yeah, I accidentally flirted my way into this because I’m a complete dumbass with two screws and a spring rattling around where my brain should be. Knock it off and just admit it ED. You’re just being a bitch because you like me and you’re terrified it could be something.”

Her bottom lip trembled violently for a moment before she looked away.

“Fuck you.”

“Just did.”

She turned back to you with a snarl.

“W-what about you then Sol?!”

“What about me?”

“Do you like me? Or was I just the most conveniently available slut after your shit show of a breakup?”

“Ok, welI I think I could ask you that last one too, but I wouldn’t have had sex with anyone else after what happened.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Sol.”

“I like you.”

Her mouth made a perfect little “o” of surprise and you resisted the urge to stick a finger in.

“I don’t know you enough to know if I like all of you. But I like you.”

She practically growled at you with a look that was mostly exasperated but tinged with a helpless affection.

“You're so... fuckin’ obtuse!”

“And?”

“God fuckin’ damnit! And?! And! I kinda like you too! And! I need you to stay the fuck aw-way from me!!”

You laughed and she glared at you, her eyes sparkling with the beginnings of angry tears.

“That seems counterintuitive ED.”

“I don’t know w-w-what the fuck good you think could come a this Sol, but you’re w-wrong ok! This! This w-whole fuckin’ situtation! It’s disaster fodder an you-you-you! Stop fuckin’ lookin’ at me like that!”

You laughed harder, because she was just so mad that it was cute, but she was starting to actually approach full blown angry crying and you thought you’d both had enough of that for one night.

“Sorry. Let me find my serious face for this very serious justification for why we can’t try to be together.” 

You tried to neutralize your facial features, clearly unsuccessfully, because ED let out a short burst of laughter, before she found her disapproval again.

“You’re such a fuckin’ asshole...”

She was smiling though, just a little, and you saw your opening.

“Let me put it this way, ED. What do you have to lose?”

She scoffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

“Me? Fuckin’ nothin’. It’s you I’m w-w-worried about. W-what do you ave to lose?”

“At best, a couple of days where my theory that we might actually work gets proved horribly wrong. At worst. What’s another four years?”

“F-f-four years?”

She was looking at you like you were absolutely utterly insane.

“Look ED. I know that seems... extreme. Scratch that, it’s fucking extreme. But I thought I was going to marry a woman who just publicly broke up with me, in front of everyone I work with, for the sake of some shitty psychotic power play. And I...” You swallowed hard. You thought you might need surgery to get rid of the lump at this point.

“I thought that for a really long time. So who fucking knows? Who gives a shit?”

She stared at you for a long moment, chest trembling with each breath. 

“Sol... I w-want to kiss you right now.”

“Act now while this offer is still availa-”

She cut off your assholery by practically teleporting into you, kissing you so hard you moaned into her mouth. When it broke you felt like the wind had been knocked out of you, but in a good way.

She slid her arms around your neck and the gentleness of it made your heart ache. You wrapped your arms around her waist and leaned your forehead against hers.

“I ain’t takin’ responsibility if you regret this, Sol.”

“I would hope not. That would be pretty stupid.”

“You’re infuriatin’, you know that?”

She grinned at you and you couldn’t help but return the expression.

“I do.”

She kissed you slowly, deliberately, and you pulled her closer in one breath, so she was in your lap. She sighed softly when you broke away to kiss down the length of her neck and squeeze her ass before pulling you back by the hair to put her lips back on yours. Running her cool hands down your sides and back over and over the rhythm of it picking up slightly every time. There was a building urgency now to your kisses. You wanted her. You wanted her to know how much you wanted her.

“Mmhm.. w-wait Sol...”

She pulled away, eyes hooded and glassy with lust. You felt an absurd amount of distress at the absence of her lips, but you forced yourself to hear her out.

“W-when you graduated from the v-van to the apartment... did you happen to get a bed?”

You really were a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter I had no idea it was gonna end up how it ended up. But I really like it. Hope y'all do too.  
> Stay Frosty my dudes.


	6. Never

**Be Eridan: Never**

Sol seemed pretty embarrassed by the fact that she hadn’t actually gotten you into her bed yet.

It was cute, and that made you want to fuck her even more. But by the time she had helped you up and started kissing you to her bedroom, other needs had made themselves known.

She was pressing you through the door when you realized you were getting to the point of no return.

“W-wait, wait Sol!...I need to pee.”

She pulled away with a soft groan of frustration.

“An drink w-water probably.”

“You're so needy ED.”

She grinned and pressed her lips against yours in a soft dry kiss.

“Come on I’ll show you the bathroom.”

She took your hand and led you out of her room to the only other door in the hall.

“I didn’t want you to get lost.”

You rolled your eyes and she snickered and kissed your cheek.

“Thanks for the help, Sol.”

“Anytime.”

You really didn’t have any more time for her bullshit and you extracted yourself from her grasp to take a much needed piss.

You saw your face for the first time in hours as you washed your hands, and it was shocking. You should’ve looked worse. Way worse. You didn’t look great, your eyes were puffy from crying, lips mangled from all of Sol’s bitting, and your hair was a horrendous mess, but you didn’t look like the Eridan you’d come to expect after nights like this. And that was because of Sol. Because of the sheer absurdity of her kindness.

And you’d been such a bitch to her. Tears filled yours eyes unbidden and you swore, trying to wipe them away, but they just kept coming back.

She knocked on the door, and you splashed some cold water on your face to try and get yourself under control.

“Hey ED I got you water. Also I really need to pee now. So bad. How was I holding it?”

“Mmmkay!”

You were still crying but the water made it less obvious. It would have to do. You opened the door and she shoved a glass of water in your hand as she pushed past you on the way to the toilet.

“Sorry, sorry...” She sighed in relief as she sat down before she noticed your face. “... are you fuking crying?”

“No! I just splashed some w-water on my face. Just fuckin’ go pee already.”

“I am going. You are crying and you’re not even drinking the water I so generously brought for you.”

You glared and took a drink of the water. Then you drank the rest of it because you couldn’t help yourself and set the glass down on the counter with force.

“There! I drank the w-water, you happy now?”

She finished her business and stood up to wash her hands with a sigh.

“Why are you crying?”

“...because... I w-w-was so mean to you...”

She gave you a bemused look.

“ And yet you didn’t hurt my feelings at all. Crazy.”

“That’s not the point Sol!”

She chuckled and slid her hands along your waist, pressing her naked body against yours.

“What is the point ED?”

“I-I don’t desev-ve-”

“Shut up.”

“Sol-”

She interrupted you with her lips and her tongue and her teeth and left you reeling.

“I said shut up.”

You took a deep shuddery breath.

“You’re not any shittier of a person than I am.”

“But-”

She growled at you.

“No buts ED! Except your litteral butt. Which I happen to like.”

You laughed despite yourself and she kissed you again, reaching down to squeeze you ass as she did.

“I don’t... I don’t fuckin’ get you...” You managed to stutter out as she continued to kiss along your jaw towards your ear, her hands kneading punishingly. She snickered and bit your earlobe, not hard, but enough to make you gasp and squirm.

“But you like me.”

You did.

You managed to wiggle away from her attentions enough to meet her eyes reproachfully.

“You like me too ya’know.”

She grinned at you. Her canines were a little too big and it almost looked like she had fangs.

“I do.”

Your heart thudded in your chest and then you were kissing desperately and she was walking you backwards into her room with her hands gripping your ass and her tongue down your throat.

You let her. You let her guide you backwards through the door towards her bed, and you could tell she thought she knew where this was going.

She had such an easy confidence, but you weren’t the kind of girl who got swept up in such things. You were the kind of girl who liked to keep things interesting.

You let her believe she was going to shove you onto your back up until the last possible second, when you wrapped your leg around her own, planted your weight, and spun her around, using her own momentum against her, so she fell backwards onto the mattress with a gasp of surprise.

You sort of fell too, but you were anticipating that, and you made it seem less like a fall and more like a pounce. She tried to crawl away, but you had too much of an advantage and you quickly had her pinned down, your hands pressing her wrists down while you straddled her.

Her eyes were huge looking up at you almost reverently even as she squirmed to get away.

“W-where do think you’re going Sol?” You purred, leaning down to start sucking some hickies on her outstretched neck.

“... I was going to eat you out ED.” She groaned, sullen and irritated at having her plans foiled so easily.

You snickered, abandoning her neck and kissing downwards towards her breasts. You stopped when you got to the tattoo over her heart. You hadn’t really looked at it properly earlier.

“Are you actually a gemini or are you just bein’ edgy?”

“Yes, I’m a fucking gemini. I only got that for my sister though...”

“You don’t like it?”

You licked one of her nipples teasingly and she whimpered.

“No I like it..!” She tried to push herself up but failed, partially due to the fact that you were biting her nipple gently.

“Nnggh! It’s just... every dipstick who believes in the zodiac thinks I’m fucking cursed now...” 

You moved on to her left breast, sucking almost all of it into your mouth and circling the firm bud of her nipple with your tongue so she moaned and arched towards you.

You pulled away, satisfied with her heavy breathing and glassy eyes.

“Are you?”

“You tell me you goddamn tease.” Her voice had dropped, coarse and husky, rich with desire.

“Yeah you definitely are.”

You kissed her full force into the mattress, and she finally managed to break your grip on her wrists, her hands running over you excitedly, unable to decide what to focus on. Through your hair, on your back, massaging your breasts and creeping up your thighs, burning hot, nimble, and impossible to predict.

“ED.. you’re amazing.” she breathed into your ear, before you pressed her back down with an open mouthed kiss, your hands shaking as you rolled her perfect nipples in between your fingers to make her moan into your mouth.

She began to push upwards against you, trying to flip you over so she could have you first. But you weren’t about to let her. Sol needed to be loved senseless. She needed to be appreciated.

You slid backwards, away from her pretty mouth, pressing your knee between her legs to tell her exactly what you were going to do. She groaned, her hands faltering for the first time, and you pressed rough kisses down her chest and stomach, giving her poor breasts one last pinch before you let your hands follow you down the length of her body. 

She propped herself up on an elbow, watching you position yourself between her legs with hooded eyes.

You took your time with it. Running both hands over her stomach, her legs, letting the rings on your left hand drag against her soft golden skin so she shuddered at the chill.

You pressed a soft kiss against her bent knee and she groaned softly. You ran your hands up her thighs resting them gently on her knees, surveying the woman that lay before you like a map.

You wanted to remember her like this, you wanted to burn the way she was looking at you into your brain so you couldn’t forget even after this inevitably collapsed and she sent you away.

“...ED...”

You kissed her other knee and she whimpered your name again.

In one motion you ran your hands down her legs spreading them farther apart as you swooped down, running your tongue through her labia to her clit without stopping. Sol’s back arched off the mattress and she almost wailed, her moan was so raw, so desperate.

You circled her clit again and she fell back completely, one hand burying itself in your hair, pressing you down. You gave her what she wanted, but you also took the opportunity to slide a few fingers inside her, pressing them together and then apart to stretch her.

Her breathing went ragged, and her hips jerked upwards. You sucked on her clit to great effect, she writhed underneath you, but you pulled away for a moment, resisting her attempts to force your head back down to press her hips up higher, bending one of her legs over your shoulder to give you more access, before you returned to your earlier ministrations. You went slower now, savoring her taste, the way her whole body responded to your touch, every touch, no matter how slight. You slid your one free hand along her ass, kneading it roughly till she gasped and bucked towards you. 

“...ohmygod! ”

You laughed against her clit and she groaned in frustration. It was such a pretty sound you abandoned it entirely, nibbling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs red. Sol was fast losing patience with you, her hips and hands twisting against you in a desperate bid for your mouth to return to her clit.

“You’re such a aaha... goddam fucking tease!”

You pressed two more fingers inside her without warning and her head rolled back loosely as the rest of her muscles tightened, her moan from her lips coming from somewhere deep inside. Sol was completely and utterly yours. 

You focused on pressing your fingers in and out of her vagina, finding a rhythm you could match before you allowed yourself the pleasure of tasting her again. She almost came then, you could tell by the stutter of her breath and the sudden tightness around your fingers, but she seemed to talk herself down, allowing you to press closer, forcing her hips higher, cockeyed, open and fucking dripping for you while you showed her no mercy. 

Her hand found yours, pressing into her side, and she slid her fingers between yours, squeezing them tight as she surrendered to you.

The noise she made. 

You didn’t slow down, you didn’t pull away until she was finished. Until her whole body went slack, and her hands slid away.

You pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh before you gently unhooked her leg from your shoulder and set it back down.

You clambered out from between her legs, shuffling towards her on your knees. Sol looked so peaceful and sweet, sprawled out and loose across the bed post-orgasm. You mentally patted yourself on the back for doing such a good job, especially since it’d been at least a year since you’d last been with a woman.

You reached your hand out and stroked her cheek to get her attention.

“Hey Sol...”

Her eyes snapped open. The look in them wasn’t what you expected. It wasn’t soft, or sweet, or grateful.

“...hey.”

You froze unsure. She smirked and rolled over, her opposite hand reaching up and tangling with the hand against her cheek, pushing it up and away as she came to her knees in front of you.

Her eyes were hungry.

You felt the pressure of her gaze passing over you, where it lingered, and when it did the way your brain would static and your chest would constrict painfully. Finally she met your eyes again after her gaze had caught on your lips for a painfully long time.You stopped breathing.

She pulled your hand towards her again, pressing a dry kiss against your knuckles, her lips twisted in that utterly infuriating smirk.

“I think it’s your turn now ED.”

You tried not to whimper, managing to restrain yourself to a slight nod. Your vagina had neither decency or restraint and gushed obscenely.

Sol yanked you towards her suddenly, your bodies crashing into each other as her mouth found yours. You realized the game she was playing as her hand was sliding between your legs.

You yanked her hand away and she chuckled, kissing down your neck and resigning her wayward phlanages to your breasts. She was very very good with her hands, a talent you were beginning to resent her for because she had you arching towards her touch again before you knew it. You shoved her away when you realized, pouting at how easy it was for her to get you there.

She fell back easily, catching herself on her hands with a grin.

“What’s wrong ED? You don’t want me to get you off?”

“W-what I w-want, Sol, is for you to eat me out.” You growled. You could have just sat on her face but she had turned it into this game and now you were annoyed.

“Why didn’t you say so then? Come here.”

She pressed herself back up so she was sitting on her knees, her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

You didn’t trust her for a minute. But you moved towards her anyways, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Sol...”

You stopped inches away, and she cocked her head at you.

“ED.”

“You’re gonna eat me out now?” Hearing the desperate whiny tone of your voice was humiliating but it was too late to stop yourself.

Her mouth twitched up at the corners.

“Maybe.”

Fuck you didn’t care. You just needed something.

You came up to your knees yourself and leaned closer to kiss her, keeping a cautionary distance between your bodies with your arms. You stopped short because her hand was holding your hair firmly by the roots and you couldn’t move your head anymore.

You cursed her vehemently for that, but she only snickered, leaning close to ghost her lips over yours, so close, horribly tantalizingly close, but not once against them. Then she kissed you roughly under your jawline, making you gasp sharply, your hands gripping her arms as hard as you could in retaliation. She released her grip on your hair and you launched yourself towards her shamelessly.

Sol cupped your face in her hands pulling you up to kiss her sloppily before they were moving quickly downwards, along your chest, pressing and squeezing, and pinching your nipples sensitive until you realized her arms were sliding under your own and she was turning your body around the other way.

You tried to resist, you really did, but she was stronger than you thought she was, and she was kissing and biting down your neck with a fervor that made it hard to think of a way out of it.

“W-wait w-what are you doin’?!”

She laughed against the shell of your ear, nipping you behind your jaw while you struggled half heartedly to get away.

“I said come here but you didn’t, so this is what you get ED.”

She pulled and caressed, and yanked your body till you were facing away from her, half kneeling, pressed into her lap and with one arm holding you tight against her chest and the other working on pressing itself between your thighs.

“Sol you said-!”

You lost the ability to talk because she licked up your neck with her freaky split tongue and she managed to shift the arm that held you against her enough to get at your one of you breasts, which she kneaded like she wanted to rip it off.

“I said... maybe.”

You stopped pressing your thighs together with a whimper of defeat, and her hand slid in between your legs in a smooth motion that made you moan and press back against her warm body. She rubbed you off skillfully for a few minutes, her free hand roaming your body, and her mouth pressing kiss and bites along your neck, and even your lips on occasion. You had fully accepted that you were going to come by her hand a second time when she pulled it away. You groaned at the loss of contact, squirming again as she laughed in your ear and pulled you higher onto her lap, her hand sliding between your legs again. 

But this time she bypassed your clit, pressing some of her fingers inside you without warning.

You squeaked in surprise, though it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, since she had basically turned you into a walking lube factory.

Sol hummed contentedly, pressing in and out, and spreading her thin fingers inside you so you moaned, high pitched and desperate, trying to find some leverage, some purchase in her grip and finding nothing you arched against her useless and desperate.

She slid another finger in and you made a noise that couldn’t be called a moan, because it was just too high, her fingers pressing against the wall of your vagina in a way you’d never felt before.

“M-more!”

“Jesus are you size queen...?” She breathed into your ear as she acquiesced, sliding her thumb inside you, pumping her hand faster, when you nodded. You felt like you were making the kind of noise that you so despised in porn, high pitched and squeaky and repetitive and honestly humiliating, but you couldn’t even help it. She kept hitting that spot without fail and you were losing your fucking mind.

You were going to come like that, you were minutes away, when she kissed your cheek, and whispered “That’s enough of that ED.” into your ear.

“No, no Sol..” You whimpered pathetically as she pulled her hand away.

She pushed you off her lap chuckling, letting you fall forwards on your knees, leaving you feeling empty and desperate.

You started to crawl away to sulk and she grabbed your ankle to stop.

“Where are you going ED?”

You turned your head back to scowl at her.

“Away from you, you fuckin’ jerk!”

She laughed harder, her stupid grin so charming it hurt.

You tried again, and she pulled you backwards roughly, rolling you over on your back at the same time till you were underneath her. You denied the existence of the sound you made even to yourself. It was that embarrassing.

You just stared at each other for a minute, tension making your breath shallow and quick.

She smiled at you but her eyes were hungry. You wondered how it was even possible for you to be getting wetter at this point.

“And here I was going to finally eat you out.”

“Oh...w-well, never mind that then.”

You slid your hands up against her chest and smiled sweetly, pleased that things were finally going according to plan.

She sighed heavily, a mock sigh because she couldn't get rid of her smirk all the way, and brushed her nose against yours gently. Her hands were caressing all over your body and you could tell which one had been inside of you.

“Yeah. It sucks.... cause I was looking forward to it.”

“Sooool forget the jerk part.”

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at you.

“So I’m not a jerk, and you don’t want me to eat you out?”

“Sol!”

She laughed and kissed you passionately, her hand sliding up into your hair and tilting your head backwards, pressing you into the mattress.

She barely pulled away from your lips to speak.

“Say please.”

Fucking asshole.

“...please...!”

Sol kissed you hard, fast and raw, and you moaned into her mouth before she pulled away, kissing down your neck, your shoulders, sucking roughly on your nipples till you writhed, down your stomach, too soft for your liking but not for hers, in between your thighs.

You were begging.

She kissed your clit and you almost cried with desperation. Sol finally opened her mouth and licked from your sopping vagina to your clit. You spread your hips as far as they would go, pressing them up with your core, offering her everything.

She took it. Her hand slid inside you again and you wailed as her fingers found the spot inside you hadn’t even known about, her snake tongue doing impossible things to your stiff and aching clit. You almost came. You gritted your teeth and fought it down, loathe to give up what you’d waited so long for. 

You were making so much noise you felt bad for the neighbors for a fleeting moment, before you decided they should be honored to hear you. Because this was raw, and special and new. Sol was the best partner you’d ever had, and you’d thought you’d had enough that you couldn’t be surprised anymore.

You were crying from over-stimulation, but you held off your orgasm as long as you could, until your body was screaming at you to let go.

You screamed too when you finally did, and Sol shot up from between your legs to kiss you, leaving her hand inside you as she did.

She just kept kissing you, kissing your cheeks and your neck and your lips and your tears. Until the wave passed over you and your body finally settled.

She pulled her hand out of your vagina gently and you realized she hadn’t done it earlier because she couldn’t.

It was inexplicably hilarious to you. That your cunt had clenched so tight her hand got stuck.

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing, and Sol laughed with you, even though you couldn’t explain what you were laughing about if you tried. You finally got yourself under control and you pulled her down to the mattress with you to kiss her.

Sol laughed into your mouth, and you lost it again. You rolled over each other kissing each other in between fits of giggling, until you were both lying there in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily and grinning at each other.

You pressed your forehead against hers and pulled her hand to your lips.

“I’m so sorry Sol...”

She frowned and rubbed the tip of her nose against yours.

“For what...?”

“You ain’t nev-ver gettin’ rid a me now.”

She grinned, sliding her nose along your own as she came in to kiss you.

“Never.”

You let her kiss you slowly, let her wrap her arms around you and bury her face in the crick of your neck and hold you against her as she fell asleep.

You felt yourself starting to drift away and you tangled your hand in her soft brown hair. You hoped that would be enough to keep you there till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh it's all sex. which is great. I love writing sex scenes. I hope I tagged this as explicit.


	7. Make A Chance

**Be Sollux: Make A Chance**

You were scared to open your eyes. You couldn’t feel ED lying next to you anymore, the dip in the mattress where she'd been was almost cool.

She could’ve just gotten up to go to the bathroom, but you felt like she’d been gone too long.

Was it just your luck to get dumped twice in less than 24 hours?

Were you insane to think that she would still be there in the morning?

Did it even count as getting dumped if you’d just met her and you hadn’t gone on a date yet?

You opened your eyes. She was really gone.

Despair crashed over you and you took a deep shaky breath. You were not going to cry over her. You were not going to cry over her. Fuck, you were going to cry over her.

The sound of the fire alarm cut abruptly through your misery, and you shot out of bed.

You could hear cursing in the other room, cursing in an accent that was vaguely british and also like three other things.

You sprinted down the hall towards the kitchen, which was looking awfully smoky, to find ED yelling at your toaster oven in your lazy day boxers and a too small tank top.

You grabbed a chair and went to go deal with the smoke alarm, pulling it from the wall and turning it off, grinning wildly all the while.

She hadn’t left.

“Sol, I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I w-was tryin’ to let you sleep... but your stupid toaster...”

“It’s ok.”

You jumped off the chair and pulled her into a kiss. You were so fucking happy she had stayed.

She sighed softly as you pulled away, her glasses sliding back down her nose a little.

“Good mornin’ Sol...”

“It’s definitely not morning anymore.”

“It ain’t noon yet! It’s still mornin’ by my standards.”

You grinned and kissed her cheek.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself ED.”

You walked away to start opening the windows, switching on your box fan to start blowing the smoke outside.

“So. What exactly did you do to my toaster?”

She scowled and turned away from you. You appreciated your boxers more than you ever had before, seeing them fail so spectacularly to contain Eridan’s ass.

“Nothin’! I just didn’t understand how the settin’s w-worked... an the toast... caught on fire a bit.”

You laughed.

“Jesus Christ. Thanks for not burning the house down.”

“You're very w-welcome Sol. I made coffee too.”

She had moved back into your tiny kitchen, and you watched her open the oven to check on something that smelled eggy and delicious even through the smoke.

Your stomach rumbled aggressively and you wandered in to catch a glimpse of whatever she was making and get some coffee.

“What are you doing in here?”

You wrapped your arms around her from behind and rested your chin on the top of her head.

“I’m makin’ a egg bake. It’s like a frittata... w-without the bread part. An no toast either cause you're out of bread now...”

“It smells amazing... thank you.”

You squeezed her tight and pressed your lips to her soft brown neck, marred with hickies now from the night before. She tilted her head away to give you more to kiss, her thick black hair sliding off her shoulder to reveal a tattoo you hadn’t noticed in the dark. A name in classic swoopy cursive script.

You kissed it, and then made your way back towards her ear, all loaded with gold hoops and studs.

“Who’s Vriska?”

She squeaked and squirmed out your arms, looking embarrassed and annoyed.

“No one w-worth talkin’ about!”

You raised an eyebrow and she huffed.

“He w-was my first boyfriend ok? I w-was 18 years old, an a idiot, an I thought he w-was my soulmate so I got a lame fuckin’ tattoo that everyone gets to make fun of now.”

You grinned.

“That’s pretty cute ED.”

“Shut up. You aven’t even gotten any coffee yet.”

You watched her stretch up on her toes to get to the mugs, and you moved behind her, sliding one hand along the curve of her ass and grabbing the cup she was reaching for easily.

“I had that!” She grumbled, and you chuckled, pinching her ass you turned away to get your coffee.

“Almost had that.”

You poured yourself a cup as she mock glared at you.

“Why don’t you get it removed, or covered up if it bothers you?”

She sighed.

“I was goin’ to, but then I wasn’t sure w-with what. An then I had an idea, an I’ve been savin’ up for it, but Pat w-was kinda weird about it so I put it off...”

You took a sip of your coffee.

You hated Patrick. You hoped you could tell him that to his face without getting in trouble with HR.

“Screw that boring piece of shit. What’s the idea?”

She flushed a little.

“Um w-wings. Like big angel w-w-wings kinda. I used to dream a tattoos like that when I was in middle school. I just remembered that an it turned out I still liked it. Maybe a little nicer than w-what I used to imagine, but same idea.”

“That’s cool ED. You should do it. My best friend from high school is a tattoo artist. I could hook you up with him if you're interested.”

“Really? That’d be great... thank you.”

“No problem.”

You smiled at her over your mug and she blushed and looked away.

The timer on the stove went off, and she opened the oven, using an oven mitt to pull out a little casserole dish out that you didn’t even remember having.

You wondered how long she’d been out here digging around your badly neglected kitchen.

“I’m assumin’ you normally just eat on the couch?”

“Yeah. I never got around to getting a table.”

You pulled some plates down so she wouldn’t have to struggle for them.

She split the egg bake in two and gave you half. It smelled so good you were salivating.

“It’s real hot so giv-ve it a second.”

It was too late for you because you were already shoveling it into your mouth on your way to the couch, holding the too hot eggs in your open mouth as you tried to cool them enough to swallow.

She joined you on the couch, sipping her pale coffee with a smug expression.

“‘S good...!”  You gasped as you finally managed to choke it down. 

ED laughed, setting her cup down on the table and grabbing her plate.

“Glad you like it.”

“What’s in this?”

“Eggs, cheese and onions... a bell pepper.”

You stopped cramming food in your face.

“I had a bell pepper?”

“If I hadn’t found it today it woulda been bad tomorrow.”

“Awesome. You almost burned down the apartment but you saved a bell pepper.”

“I cut it into little pieces an baked it in the oven at 400 degrees. I w-wouldn’t call that savin’.”

“Better than rotting away in my crisper.”

“I guess.”

It was silent for a few minutes while you both ate. But it was a comfortable silence.

“You don’t do a lot a cookin’, huh Sol?”

“Eh, I can cook like 3 things. That’s a lot for some people. But I haven’t been spending a lot of time cooking for myself... lately. We were... I was gonna move in with Vivian in like 4 months. So I was spending a lot of time at her place.”

“You w-were real serious about her.”

“Yeah. It’s crazy. I didn’t want any of it. The girlfriend, the wife, fucking...! Knowing where the goddamn cheese grater goes... until I met her. I used to be the bitch who would fuck you once and never call. I liked being that bitch. I just... I don’t know what happened to her.”

“I ave the opposite problem. That’s all I wanted. I thought every person who showed me a lick a interest was my soulmate. An we’d be together forev-ver. An now... I just don’t care. I take w-what I can fuckin’ get an hope they stick around.”

“Wow... I gotta tell you, ED... this sounds like a match made in heaven.”

She laughed pushing her hair back from her face.

“I know... It’s almost like we w-were destined to be together, Sol.”

Sarcasm aside, you thought there was a chance that was true. You wanted there to be a chance at least.

“Hey, destiny or not. You’re here. And I’m here. And I’m... I’m pretty into that.”

She smiled a little but her eyes were hard, calculating.

“Sol... I don’t w-want you to think this is gonna be easy. Cause it’s not. You got four years a relationship to get over. An I’m not... easy. To be w-with. I’m easy to screw. But not to... anythin’ else really.”

You met her eyes, you let them tell her how serious you were.

“I don’t want easy.”

The hardness in her eyes fell away leaving only their dark depths. She took a shaky breath, shaking her head a little.

“You’re... so fuckin’ good at sayin’ the right thing Sol. It’s freaky.”

You grinned, reaching out to pull her closer.

“I am a freak.”

She kissed you, climbing into your lap and carding her hands through your hair.

“I guess I’m into freaks then.”

You wrapped your arms around her waist, slid your tongue into her mouth. Enjoying her little gasp, the way she pressed towards you and cocked her head to give you more.

She pulled away with your teeth still on her bottom lip.

“Mhmm!”

You let go.

“You taste like ass Sol.”

You grinned.

“So do you.”

“You stink too.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should go take a shower.”

“An leav-ve me all alone out here?”

“Nah... you can come with me. I wouldn’t want you to start another fire.”

“Hey, I only almost started a fire, thank you v-very much.”

“Right, sorry ED.”

“Let’s brush our teeth first, though. So w-we can make out while w-we’re in there.”

You grinned and kissed her cheek.

“Good idea. I have a spare toothbrush, I think.”

She grimaced.

“I’m not usin’ her nasty-ass-toothbrush, Sol.”

“I meant a fresh one. Hers you can burn.”

“After the show-wer.”

“And after we have sex again.”

She fake gasped and pushed away from you.

“Sol, you fuckin’ scoundrel.”

“Shit... I’m torn between “takes one to know one”, and “you like it.”...”

“Both is good.”

You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively.

“It takes one to know one and you like it anyways.”

She leaned away from you, draping her hand over her forehead.

“Jesus, Sol... you’re gonna make me fuckin’ faint.”

You stood up from the couch, tugging her up with you by the arm.

“Come on, drama queen, or I’ll use my armpit stank as smelling salts.”

She laughed and intertwined her fingers with your own.

“Alright asshole, I’m comin’.”

You pulled her along with you to the bathroom, grinning like an idiot. You really really wanted there to be a chance for you. You figured you could make one if the universe wouldn’t provide.

And if that failed. Then maybe you weren’t a genius after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this... *squints at smudgy notes on palm* ... domestic erisol?  
> lol I have no idea where this is going I just wanted to write a fic where Sollux was the one pushing for a relationship. And I got to write sex scenes.  
> Also I have literally set toast on fire in a toaster oven. It sucks.


	8. Say Yes

**Be Eridan: Say Yes**

Sol was not kidding about having sex again. She was gunning for it in the shower, but you had had one to many bad falls trying to get laid in the bathroom and relegated her wandering hands back to the soap and shampoo until you were both squeaky clean.

She barely allowed you to towel off, walking you steadily backwards to her room while you tried in vain to rub the both of you down.

This time you didn’t manage to take control, and she knocked you backwards onto the mattress with an toothy grin, before she was crawling all over you with her still wet body. She wrapped her lips around your nipples, sucking and biting on them each in turn till they were sore. You pulled her away from your breasts by the hair, kissing her sloppy and desperate. She laughed into your mouth, pulling away to kiss down your jaw, down your neck. Everything was so slippery and somehow not, your skin sticking together strangely from the moisture and you loved and hated it in equal measure.

She bit the tattoo on your shoulder hard enough to bruise and you moaned, and then she was between your legs looking pleased as punch. Sol started biting your ass cheeks with the same enthusiasm and you cussed her out until her snake tongue was doing it’s special dance and you forgot about it. You came easily, maybe too easily, because she wouldn’t leave you alone until you came again, this time with most of her hand inside you.

Sol looked drunk with power when she pulled away, sliding her hand out of your vagina with a smug expression and licking her fingers.

You couldn’t let that stand. You managed to convince your limbs to move, and you tackled her without warning, kissing her furiously backwards, downwards along the line of her body until she started falling off the edge of bed, her eyes comically wide with surprise. You held onto her legs and let her fall, sucking violent hickies between her thighs while she struggled and flailed her arms, trying to lift her torso back upright.

Sol cussed you out too, her face reddening violently as gravity pulled her blood downwards, until you let your tongue drag slowly from the base of her vagina to her clit, which was standing at full attention for you. Then she fell silent, except for a low groan of defeat as her hips arched towards you and her neck stopped straining upwards. You circled it with your tongue and she whimpered, her torso hanging upside down off the side of the bed, her arms dropping to the floor.

Now you were pleased as punch.

You wrapped your arms under her knees and forced them up and out, forcing her body closer to the ground before you started your assault in full. Sol was pleasantly vocal about what she thought about all of that, but she didn’t even make a half hearted attempt to get away, allowing you to coax three enthusiastic orgasms from her before the pitch of her scream told you she couldn’t handle another.

You let her slide the rest of the way to the floor, her knees still hooked at an angle on her mattress, and she draped her forearm over her eyes, panting as she came down.

She looked wrecked. But pleasantly so.

“... holy thit ED...”

You laughed, not at her, but at how adorable it was that you had fucked her lisp out.

She chuckled a little too.

“... you are one creative motherfucker...”

You grinned at her from the bed.

“You ain’t so bad yourself.”

“Wow... what a wathte of a thow- a shower...”

“I w-wouldn’t call it a w-waste Sol.”

She laughed and slid her arm away to met your eyes.

“Can you help me up or did you want to enjoy your victory a little longer?”

“I am enjoyin’ my v-victory... but I guess I could help you up.”

You climbed off the bed and helped her unhook her legs from the mattress and sit up. The first thing she did after that was kiss you slowly, in a way made your head spin. She pulled away grinning mischievously. 

“I think I owe you an orgasm ED.”

“Oh...”

“Want to sit on my face?”

“Please.”

She laughed and pulled you up from the floor. Kissing you again in that strange slow way that made you feel dizzy and weak kneed. You both fell back on the bed together. Her hands were moving all over you, slowly, deliberately, pressing against your skin so hard it felt like she was trying to get underneath it. It was driving you crazy, you wanted her fast and aggressive like before, but she just kept touching you like that, kissing you again and again in a tangle of limbs, breaking away only to put her lips somewhere else, and kiss and suck on some other part of you. Finally you’d had enough, and you wrestled her flat on back, biting her shoulders punishingly for working you up so much.

Sol only laughed, shooting up to kiss roughly up your stomach as you straddled her. You moaned, and her mouth found one of your nipples. You almost lost your resolve then, but you managed to find it. You managed to pull Sol’s mouth from you by her hair, forcing her down again and climbing over her shoulders to press yourself over her smirking mouth and get what she owed you.

Sol looked at you reverently, her eyes almost closing as her lips parted to taste you. It made you tremble. You forced your hips farther apart, sank down onto her further as she opened her wanting mouth for you and her hands squeezed and pressed you closer still.

You wanted it to last forever, and Sol seemed to know that innately. Drawing it out for you, taking her time to explore and savor and tease until you were a wobbly soaking mess and you were grinding down on her face, desperate for more. 

Your orgasm snuck up on you. When she grabbed your ass, pressing hard where she’d bit you earlier and sucked you clit viciously into her warm mouth. You came instantly, before you realized you were going to, your cry of pleasure as you rode it out tinged with surprise.

When it was over you rolled off her, settling on your side, blissed out and dazed.

Sol tilted her head back, giving you a slowly lazy grin. You returned the expression and reached your hand out to tangle with hers.

She squeezed it and you both lay there for a while, holding hands and spacing out.

“Hey ED...?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever... um.” She was looking at your hands, rubbing her thumb in little circles on the back of your hand.

“This is probably a shitty question, but have you ever had sex like this before...?”

You pulled her hand closer to kiss it.

“No. I really fuckin’ aven’t.” 

Sol’s face flushed a little and she grinned at you.

“Cool. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t the only one.”

“You ain’t. This has been- you’ve been really really fuckin’ amazin’ Sol.”

“Thanks... you’ve been... blowing my fucking mind. Repeatedly.”

You smirked.

“All in a days w-work, Sol.”

Sol grinned at you.

“Hey. Can I ask you another shitty question?”

“Course.”

“What kind of accent is that?”

You snickered. You knew it was going to come up eventually, it always did, but it’d taken her a surprisingly long time to ask. Though to be fair, you’d kept her fairly distracted.

“Took you long enough... W-well the short story is-”

“I didn’t ask for the short story.”

You stared at her for a moment, your mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Um... w-w-well... then it’ll be... I mean, it’s long then.”

“Yeah. Tell me the long story ED.”

You flushed violently. Sex was one thing, but talking about yourself, in depth, was another thing. A much more intimate thing.

“Ok... So...I guess- umm... fuckin’ hell, Sol.”

She smirked at you.

“You doing alright there?”

“I don’t really fuckin’ tell people the long story! It’s complicated!”

She laughed at you, and your face got even hotter.

“Here’s a tip. Start at the beginning.”

“Ugh! Fine. Try not interrupt me cause I’ll get lost in the fuckin’ w-weeds otherwise.”

“I’ll try my hardest.”

You glared at her and Sol’s amused little smile remained fixed on her stupid kissable lips.

“My Mum is actually British, she’s from London an everythin’, an my Dad is from South Africa, but he emigrated to Australia w-when he was a teenager. Started his ow-wn investment firm. So he’s gotta w-weird accent too. An they met and got married an mov-ved to the States an had my older sister. W-who came outta it avin’ a fairly normal accent. But I’m not related to any a them.”

Sol blinked at you for a moment but said nothing, and you took a deep breath before you started talking again.

“They adopted me w-when I was five years old. Because my Mum had a hysterectomy an my Dad was bored an w-wanted a kid to say he parented. They just didn’t count on me bein’ totally fucked in the head from basically havin’ my real mom get shot in front a me an all kinds a horrible shit. I mean they knew a little bit, cause the police found me, in this like fuckin’ drug den, but nobody knew w-what really happened because I couldn’t talk.”

Sol slid closer to you, wrapping her arm around you. You were relieved that there was no pity in her eyes.

“So my parents, they knew I w-was fucked up. It w-was kinda my sellin’ point. Like why get a regular orphan w-when you could get a mute little mexican w-who’d follow you around like a stupid ducklin’. But w-when I started talkin’, like a year later... it w-was bad. My stutter w-was so atrocious nobody could understand me an I w-would also... parrot things I’d heard. Some things from before I got found. That’s how they know about w-what happened to my mom since I don’t actually remember any a it. An... that’s w-when I think they realized they bit off more than they could chew w-with me.”

You sighed and Sol squeezed your hand gently.

“I had a special therapist lady. To help w-with everythin’ but I still caused a lot a problems, and I w-wasn’t able to drop the parrotin’ thing before all the shit I used to repeat fused into my accent. It used to be w-weirder but it’s kinda mellowed out ov-ver time, an now most people just assume I’m British or Australian. An I don’t stutter so much but I still get stuck on “W”s an “V-v-v”s. I coulda had it a lot w-w-worse, I’m lucky my parents had the resources to help me an they tried.”

You fell silent, nervousness making your stomach churn. Sol’s face split into a grin once she realized you were finished.

“Holy shit ED. You weren’t fucking kidding.”

“I told you! You see w-why I don’t tell people the long version? It’s too fuckin’ much. No one w-wants to hear that kinda crazy bullshit.”

She met your eyes. They were serious, and kind, and a little amused.

“Hey... I’d rather hear about your crazy bullshit than easy-to-swallow garbage for strangers.” 

You wanted to cry. Sol was too good for you and you knew it.

You kissed her instead, pressing your naked body against hers, and she responded eagerly. Sliding her hands through your hair and sighing into your mouth.

You pulled away and buried your face in the crook of her neck. Sol kissed your cheek, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you tight against her.

“Y’know I wasn’t gonna get into this... but that accent question went a lot deeper than I thought.”

You chuckled and she pressed a few more kisses to the side of your face.

“I’m an orphan too.”

You pulled away enough to meet her eyes and they were serious.

“My dad died before me and my sister were born, he got stabbed by a crazy guy, and he didn’t make it. And my mom died when I was 18.”

“I’m so sorry, Sol.”

“Yeah. She was in an abusive relationship, and MT and I tried to call the police on him, he found out, tried to attack us. Our mom, she stepped in between us and he hit her. And her head hit the fireplace. The mantle. And he took off. And she died.”

You scooted up and wrapped your arms around her neck, leaning your forehead against hers.

“Sol, this ain’t pity. But that is way more awful than anythin’ I just told you.”

She looked down, her eyes looked glassy underneath her lashes.

“...sorry.”

You kissed her roughly, fast and hard. Forcing her eyes back up to yours in surprise.

“Hey! Don’t be fuckin’ sorry! It just... it sounds like you really fuckin’ lov-ved her. An you don’t ave the convenience a bein’ to young to remember. I hope that fuckin’ piece a human filth got w-what he deserved an more for takin’ your mom aw-way from you like that.”

Sol’s eyes went soft, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

“... yeah, I really fucking loved her. I still fucking love her. She was a good mom.”

You rubbed the tip of your nose against hers.

“Thanks for tellin’ me about her Sol.”

She smiled softly.

“Thanks for telling me about your’s.”

You kissed gently, both of you moving towards each other at the same time.

Sol broke away from your lips and kissed up your jaw, towards your ear. Whispering as she got close, “And don’t worry. I made sure he got exactly what he deserved.”

A chill ran up your spine, but you pulled away and kissed her again, letting her tongue slip into your mouth.

She kissed you passionately back into the mattress, before she pulled away with a grin.

“ED will you go out with me?”

You blushed violently underneath her.

“Yeah... I’ll go out w-w-with you.”

She pressed a soft dry kiss to your lips, and your heart thudded in your chest.

“Awesome.”

“D-does that mean w-were gonna go on a date or somethin’?”

“Or something. Dinner and the aquarium sound good?.”

You frowned and ran your fingers up her face, pushing her hair away. Sol had to know that this was crazy. That people didn’t do this. That you were constantly getting dumped for a reason. That she could find happiness somewhere else.

“Sol... You’re w-way too fuckin’ good for me.”

“Don’t speak too soon ED... I might disappoint you yet.”

You shook your head at her. You would disappoint her long before she got the chance.

“Speaking of disappointments... but actually the opposite of them...”, Sol wiggled her eyebrows at you suggestively and you blinked your confusion at her.

“...you want to have sex again?”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ Sol... How fuckin’ pent up are you?”

She chuckled darkly.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Don’t tell me that bitch ofa ex ayours was a pillow princess...”

“Little bit. I thought I was used to it... but apparently not.”

“Fuckin’ obviously not.”

She snickered and pressed a rough kiss under your jaw.

“And you’re very hard to not want to fuck.”

“Sooool, I’m tired. An hungry. An I need to fuckin’ pee.”

She laughed and rolled off you. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. Go pee.”

You sat up and poked her chest on her gemini tattoo.

“Hey, you need to go too.”

“I got it. I’ll go after you.”

“And then we need to eat again.”

“What would you like to eat, my reciprocating princess?”

Her mouth twisted into a crooked little smirk.

“.... Or do you prefer mistress?”

Your face was starting to hurt from blushing.

“Neither! I not a fuckin’ princess reciprocatin’ or otherw-wise an I’m sure as fuck not a mistress either. Not one you could afford anyways.”

Sol laughed, and it was both charming and irritating.

“Not ev-ven for the low cost of dinner? Or lunch? Linner? ED what time is it?”

“How the fuck should I know? I w-want... pizza. Or indian food. Or like... a teriyaki rice bowl.”

“Ok, don’t make up your mind then.”

“Just pick between the three Sol!”

“I’m gonna go with pizza. Any preferences?”

“As long as there ain’t any oliv-ves on it, it’s good. Or w-white sauce. Or ricotta. I don’t like ricotta on pizza.”

You rolled off the bed to go take care of your business while she sat up, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“What the fuck is ricotta?”

You paused in the doorway to roll your eyes.

“It’s a kinda cheese, dumbass.”

“What bougie-ass pizza are you eating ED?” she called down the hall after you.

You did respond. You need to to get to the bathroom to pee and freak out a little.

Mostly freak out. Because this was insane.

Sol was insane. And you were just a bad enough person to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I turned around and they had tragic backstories. But there's sex sooo? Also I'm enjoying dumb determined Sollux and hesitant, pretty sure she's going to hell for this, Eridan.


	9. Who's Using Who

**Be Sollux: Who’s Using Who**

You realized you had never charged your phone and you went to fish it out of the couch cushions and revive it. As soon as it turned on you got more notifications then it could handle and it just kept vibrating and loading more messages and voicemails. You abandoned it for a moment, retreating to the kitchen to chug water and put dishes in the sink. 

You didn’t want to look at any of them. You didn’t want to see what Vivian had to say. You didn’t want to hear her voice ever again.

So you didn’t look, you bypassed them all, swiping every notification away and ordering from your favorite pizza place. It was conveniently close, so you knew it would be there within the hour. You fished a t-shirt and a pair of underwear out of your dresser, and went to stretch out of the bed and wait for ED to come back, only to find the sheets uncomfortably damp from your earlier impatience.

ED walked in while you were in the midst of a wrestling match with your spare fitted sheet. You were losing badly, and she chuckled mockingly at your struggles.

“You w-want some help with that Sol?”

You huffed and gave up, letting it spring back around you.

“If you think you could do better, be my fucking guest.”

She grinned at you wickedly.

“Bet your ass I can do better. W-why don’t you go to the bathroom love, I’ll take care of it.”

Your brain stuttered on the word “love”. Logically you knew she just meant it casually, a term of endearment she would probably have given to anyone, maybe even a stranger. But you blushed anyways, looking away as you untangled yourself from the sheet and crawled off the bed.

She stopped you with a hand on your arm, smirking as she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss against your cheek.

“Sol... you’re cute.”

Your face got hotter and you ducked away, hurrying to the bathroom to relieve yourself and also to freak out a little.

You buried your face in your hands as you sat on the toilet and tried to breathe. You liked her, and you knew that could change, but you thought you were cool with that. You knew things were moving too fast, but you had thought you were ok with that too. But there were so many variables. So many things that could go horribly wrong because the situation you had put yourself in was just not fucking normal.

Like what if ED wasn’t ok with it? 

What if she was just waiting for her chance to bail without having to say anything to your face?

Why were you so sure she was worth the risk?

Why did hearing her say the word “love” make you feel like your heart was going to beat out of your chest like a goddamn looney toon?

What if you were falling in love with ED?

What if you fell in love with her too fast, and she ran away and you never got to see her again?

Worse still, what if you were just using ED as a placeholder?

What if you woke up tomorrow and went crawling back to Vivian?

What if you couldn’t let her go even after she had so unceremoniously dropped you like everything you’d done for her, like everything you’d tried to be for her, was nothing? Like you were nothing.

You realized you were crying again and you wrapped your arms around yourself to try to hold in the sobs.

What if you were too weak to hold your ground when you couldn’t avoid her anymore?

What if you asked her to take you back?

A knock on the door startled you out of your downwards spiral.

“Sol? The pizza’s here.”

You tried to reign it back in, finishing up and flushing the toilet.

“Are you ok?”

You washed your hands and threw water on your face.

“...yeah...”

“... are you cryin’ in there?”

You couldn’t stop, the water wasn’t helping.

“... nngh.. yeah...”

“So you fuckin’ lied to me then...?”

You choked on a sob.

“Y-yeah...!”

ED pushed through the door, and pulled you out of the bathroom, into her arms and you crumpled immediately. 

“Hey, hey... W-what’s goin’ on?”

You couldn’t talk, you didn’t have words.

She walked you backwards into the bedroom, pushing you onto the bed. ED had actually made your bed. Like tucked in the sheets and blankets and everything. She was so nice and it made you cry harder.

She crawled over you, letting you wrap your arms around her body, letting you press your wet face against her stomach. She was wearing your clothes and you felt like you didn’t deserve the pleasure of seeing her in them. Not if you couldn’t keep her.

“Sol... do you w-wanna talk about it?”

You sobbed harder for a minute before you managed to choke out, “No...!”, and she sighed, running her hands through your hair.

“W-wrong answer.”

“Fuck off...!”

You didn’t mean that, obviously, you were still clinging to her like your life depended on it. She chuckled and started massaging your shoulders.

“I guess you’re freakin’ out too then?”

“... yeth.”

“Cause you’re scared a things w-with me goin’ bad, or cause you’re scared a resolvin’ things with V-vivian?”

You squeezed her tighter, tried to suck more air into your lungs.

“B-both. But I don’t want to... with her. I don’t want to retholve anything...!”

“I don’t mean get back together with her, Sol. You said you w-were givin’ us a chance, an I’m fuckin’ holdin’ you to that.”

You laughed damply against her stomach.

“You’re crazy... you thould have left thith morning.”

ED sighed, curling over you and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“If I w-wasn’t such a shitty person... I probably fuckin’ w-would ave. There’s no way around it, I’m takin’ adv-vantage of you, but I... I don’t know how to be any other w-way, an I think, maybe you could... use me too. An I’m ok w-with that. You usin’ me to get over her. Ev-ven if w-we don’t last, I’m ok with it.”

You groaned in frustration, squirming against her grasp.

“I-I don’t want to fucking use you ED...!”

“Then fuckin’ don’t. It’s up to you, an I’ll be here either w-way. But you ave to resolve things’ with that bitch ofa ex a yours... She’s not gonna just go aw-way.”

You took a rough, shaky breath.

“I know... I know, ok? I just... I’m tho fucking thc- thscared ED... What if I can’t... can’t go through with it? What if I - I losthe my goddamn mind and - and fucking athk her to take me back?”

“W-well, first of all, you’d be givin’ up all the great sex we’ve been avin’.”

You snickered, and pressed a kiss against her stomach, tilting your head up to look up at her face through her breasts. You did not want to give that up. You’d had better sex in less than 24 hours with her than in a four year relationship and chances were it was only going to get better.

“... An if she did take you back, I imagine she’s the kinda cunt w-who’d hold it ov-ver your head, y’know? You begged her to stay an so she gets to dictate the relationship from then on... w-which-”

“No. I don’t want that.”

She grinned.

“See? You know already, Sol... you just gotta trust yourself to make the right call.”

You pressed your head against her stomach, breathed in the rich, salty smell of her skin. 

“ED... if you’re taking advantage of me... I really fucking like it.”

“... come here.”

Her voice, already naturally deep and slightly gravelly, had dropped lower. You scooted yourself up to her lips, you had stopped crying at some point, but now there were tears forming her eyes. You wanted to wipe them away but she kissed you fiercely before you could.

When she finally pulled away you pressed kisses to the corners of her eyes, kissed down her cheek and under her jaw.

“Mhmm, Sol...”

You kissed towards her ear.

“Yeah...?”

“Giv-ve me your phone.”

You sat up and crawled over to the dresser next to your bed, unplugging your phone from the charger. ED sat up too, the ill fitting tank top she was wearing was visibly damp from your tears.

“Open a new contact.”

You what she told you to, and she took your phone and entered her name and phone number. She handed it back to you with a small smile, leaning in for a chaste kiss that made your heart ache.

“I’mma go get my phone an that pizza ok?”

You laughed, you had completely forgotten about it.

“Oh shit... pizza.”

“Yeah, it’s probably fuckin’ cold now.”

“Sorry.”

“Shut up, stop apologizin’, an go drink some w-water you fuckin’ disaster.”

“Ouch. Way to stab me in the back, ED.”

“I’ll kiss it better later Sol. W-when I’m not fuckin’ starvin’.”

You grinned and followed her out of the room with your arms around her waist. The reality was, you didn’t really care if ED used you to get over her ex either. You didn’t care if she didn’t return your feelings in the end, if you got to have her for the time being. If you got to hold her, and kiss her and talk to her while you let go of Vivian. And hopefully for even longer, but if it was just till then that was ok.

Maybe it was fucked up to feel that way, but you felt like if anyone would understand it would be her. She was pretty fucked up too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. It Takes Two To Tango

**Be Eridan: Two to Tango**

You helped Sol get cleaned up before the two of you settled on the couch and dug into the pizza. Secretly, you were glad she had freaked out, just a little bit. It made you feel like you were on more even ground, it proved she knew this was crazy like you did, but she just didn’t care. For better or for worse, she didn’t care that pursuing you, a relationship with you, was utterly insane. 

So you gave her your number, and she put her number in your phone after she found a compatible charger in a frighteningly large plastic bin of cables she was hiding under her coffee table. There were a lot of those in her apartment. The area that should have been a dining room was crowded with more bins of cables, and gutted PCs and old monitors, a broken set of speakers and several dusty keyboards of varying sizes. The only thing in the area that wasn’t some kind of electronic device was a single chair which Sol had used to get to her smoke alarm. And it looked like the kind of chair one would find on the side of the road.

She poked around on netflix for awhile, before she put on a show called “Lost in Space” to watch while you ate. You weren’t normally into sci-fi, but it was absurdly dramatic and had you on the edge of your seat for the whole episode.

“It’s pretty good, huh?”

“Oh yeah... that was crazy I thought every character was gonna die like three fuckin’ times.”

“Yeah. It’s one of those space soap operas.”

“Is that a fuckin’ genre?”

“You’ve heard of Star Wars right?”

“Ok w-well, you don’t gotta be a smart-ass about it.”

“Hmm... yeah I do.”

She smirked at you and you laughed a little.

“Um... Hey did you... do you want to spend the night again?”

It wasn’t an unreasonable question, it was getting pretty late. And maybe you had been hoping she’d ask you before you had to. Which would have basically just meant she didn’t want you around anyways.

You batted your eyelashes at her coyly.

“Do you w-want me to spend the night again?”

“Fuck no. The last thing I want to do is fall asleep in betwixt some tits.”

You clambered over her, standing on your knees and wrapping your arms around her shoulders and over the back of the couch. Pressed your chest upwards so her chin was resting on the top of your breasts.

“Not even these tits, Sol?”

“Nope.”

She smirked and tilted her head down to press a series of gentle kisses along the top.

“Liar.”

Sol snickered and stretched her neck upwards so she could kiss up your chest to the base of your neck, her hands sliding up the back of your thighs.

“Shit, you got me... The stone cold truth is... Man, this is just so embarrassing...”

“... say w-what you fuckin’ w-want Sol, or I’m leavin’. ”

“Fine, I admit I really do want you to stay the night and my absurd commitment to sarcasm has been swayed by my desire to pass out in these plush pillowy fucking tiddies.”

“It feels so much better to speak your truth, doesn’t it Sol?”

She grinned wickedly.

“It really does.”

“ ... You callin’ outta w-work tomorrow then?”

“Don’t need to. My boss sent me an email basically threatening me with houseplants unless I take a personal day. What about you?”

“I don’t fuckin’ get the plant thing but... I ain’t goin’ in tomorrow, I just got fuckin’ dumped.”

She snickered as her hands gripped your ass so hard your knees buckled a little.

“I’m so sorry ED. Let me make it up to you...”

“... if you insist.”

You kissed slowly, sweetly, tilting your head down to meet hers while her hands slid up your back, pressing you closer still.

She pulled away gently, huffing a laugh and kissing the side of your mouth quickly.

“Sorry was that a yes or...?”

“Yes, you fuckin’ ignoramus. I’m stayin’ the night.”

She raised one eyebrow and wiggled it, her lips twisting up into her crooked little smile of satisfaction.

“Nice.”

You kissed her roughly.

“You.”

You kissed her again.

“Are such-”

She squeezed you closer and managed to hold your lips for a second before you pulled away.

“A fuckin’ dork...!”

You kissed her again, letting her tongue slip into your mouth. Her hands slid down the curve of your ass again, and you yanked her head back with your hand in her soft brown hair to deepen the kiss.

Sol laughed into your mouth, and then with shocking smoothness, she pushed forwards, upwards, turning your body with her hands under your ass and flipping you onto your back on her couch, so quickly you bounced on impact, your gasp of surprise quickly swallowed in her smirking mouth.

“Takes one to know one.”

Her hands were starting to meander up your body, lips pressing under your jaw, nipping under your ear. You tightened your grip in her hair, sliding your other hand down her chest, kneading one her tits through her t-shirt. She retaliated by forcing your breasts out of the tank top you’d borrowed wrapping her mouth around your nipples and pinching it between her teeth till you squirmed.

“I - I thought you w-weren’t gonna fuck me on the couch...!”

She released your nipple with a chuckle.

“That was yesterday ED. But today... is today.”

“I guess it’s better than the floor...” you muttered, sliding your hand under her shirt along her stomach.

“We can switch to the coffee table if you want...”

“Oh god... w-w-what would that ev-ven aah! aaccomplish...?” 

It was getting hard to talk, you were very distracted by Sol’s persistent hands and her mouth, which was being rather smart and bitey.

“Hmm...! Don’t you know? If I fuck you on every surface in the apartment I get a-”

You groaned in frustration, squirming underneath her.

“If you sa-aay you get a fuckin’ medal a absolute fuckin’ aw-wesomeness or some bullshit, I’ll- I’ll-!”

Sol laughed and shot up from between your thighs, which she had been biting the shit out of, kissing you roughly back into the cushions, pinning your arms down as she did.

She pulled away with the most obnoxious shit-eating grin you’d ever seen.

“You gonna finish that threat Ampora?” 

She was practically purring.

“I’ll buy you a fuckin’ houseplant!”

You stared at her hotly, and her expression was comically blank for a moment before she seemed to find a retort.

“Well... I was gonna say I get the Creative Lovers Plaque of Ultimate Honor... So.”

“Boo-hoo. I’m still buyin’ you a fuckin’ houseplant. Otherw-wise you’re gonna suffocate in computer dust an then we’ll ave to mummify your corpse in aux cords an burn this shitty apartment down with you in it, you tragic-”

Sol crammed her tongue down your throat and you weren’t able to finish your tirade, but it was hard to be mad about that when her tongue was down your throat.

She pulled away, eyes bright, and kissed you again, short and sweet.

“... you are just so crazy hot ED...”

Your face flushed violently.

“W-what the fuck? W-why did that turn you on?”

She snickered.

“How should I know? But... for the record, I have been very turned on this whole time. Obviously.”

You squirmed trying to break her grasp on your wrists.

“You are fuckin’ crazy, you-”

“Says the one who threatened me with a goddamn houseplant.”

“You p-p-put me in a w-werid position, ok?”

“Speaking of weird positions...”

“Ohmygod.”

“How does the Queen of Shittest Threats Imaginable, like you cannot even overstate how shitty these fucking threats are, want to get laid tonight?”

“You. Are. Insufferable.” you hissed as Sol leaned down to kiss and nibble down the length of your neck.

“Seriously, though... can you handle more penetration, do you just want to do some mutual hand stuff?”

“W-why are you askin’ now? You didn’t ask before.”

Sol sighed and detached her lips from your neck, and moved back so she could look you in the eyes.

“... because I’m not getting a “you know what you want” vibe from you yet.”

“Oh... w-well... I... I don’t know.”

“Do you not want to have sex right now?”

“No, I w-want to ave sex!”

She chuckled.

“Understood. Can you elaborate more about that?”

Ok maybe you were a little distracted. You needed to get some shit off your chest before you could focus on being a good lover.

“Yeah... Just... can we maybe um.. talk first...?”

“Yeah, of course.”

She kind of half rolled off you, so she wasn’t stradling or pinning you down anymore, just laying down on her side next to you on the couch, one leg pressed between your own and an arm draped over your stomach.

“Sorry...”

“Knock it off ED, don’t apologize, there’s no time limit on this shit. What’s up?”

You fiddled with the rings on your left hand.

“Um... I feel like you got to ave a freak out earlier an I... I guess I w-want to ave one too because I’m... I’m fuckin’ freakin’ out too.”

“Yeah ok, that’s fair.”

“So um... Are... are you sure you w-wanna do this w-with me? I’m basically a fuckin’ stranger. An there’s reasons I can’t keep a relationship to save my fuckin’ life, ok? Not ev-veryone I’ve dated is fuckin’ scumbag. I’m not g-g-good at bein’ nice so much. An I kinda make d-drama an people get mad about it, an sometimes I assume that people are mad at me w-when they aren’t but then I get v-vindictiv-v-ve an I make things bad before they w-were even bad an it’s this orrible fuckin’ cycle an I’m tryin’ to be better but I’m just... not.”

Sol reached her hand up from your stomach and rubbed your shoulder gently.

“What’s that saying... self awareness is the first step to change?”

“Uggh. Sol I know. It’s admirable I’m tryin’ to be less shitty, w-whatev-ver! I’m tellin’ you now I’m - I’m gonna fuck up an it’ll hurt. It’ll hurt more, cause you’re already fuckin’ hurtin’ an... I’m just w-warnin’ you because... I don’t w-w-want to... hurt you...”

Your eyes were hot, and she pulled you closer, pressed you against her chest so her t-shirt could absorb your tears.

“Ok ED. I think I figured out what your problem is.”

“Oh yeah?” You snuffled against her chest and she chuckled.

“Yeah. You’re waaay to self absorbed.”

You pulled away, outraged.

“Screw you Sol!”

“You are self absorbed ED. Do you think all those people you dated came out of it like, “I was a perfect angel, it was that bitch Eridan Ampora who fucked it all up for me,” Every single time?”

“W-well some a em-”

“Yeah ok, some of them, sure. You should’ve dated enough people by now to know that people suck, and everyone sucks in a special way that can’t be fucking replicated. Sometimes individual suckage just doesn’t mesh well with certain other people’s suckage, and that’s all there is to say on the matter. So just chill out on treating yourself like fucking relationship cancer because you aren’t.”

You were so confused and so pissed. This was not making you feel better at all.

“I - I w-was so nice durin’ your w-whole fuckin’ freak out Sol... w-why are you bein’ such a bitch to me-ee?...” You sobbed trying to wiggle out of her grasp, and she sighed gently, exasperation and fondness mixed equally in her expression.

“I’m willing to be a bitch if it means you’ll stop being a bitch to yourself. I’m a grown ass woman. I can make my own fucking decisions and I can handle my own mistakes. And I really don’t give a shit if dating you hurts me. It doesn’t even necessarily mean I made a mistake if it does. Pull your head out of your ass and accept that it takes two to tango. And I want to fucking tango with you. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But stop trying to convince me that I secretly, deep down in my heart of hearts fucking junk drawer, don’t want to actually tango with you. Because I do. Want to tango.”

You stared at her, the fierceness of her expression was almost holding you frozen.

“... I want tango with you, specifically... Holt shit, I hate this metaphor. Can you please say something so I don’t have to keep saying tango? ”

You wiped your eyes on the back of your hand, with a damp snort of laughter.

“Say it one more time, Sol...”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fucks sake... ED, I want to... tango with you... ugh.”

You laughed. It was hard to admit that you were self absorbed, and that your self hatred probably clouded the shit out of your judgement. Luckily you didn’t have to admit either of those things. Sol just flat-out fucking told you and then left your shitty character traits sitting awkwardly on the floor for you to acknowledge.

What a perfect fucking asshole.

“I w-want to tango w-with you too Sol... so, I guess I should stop tryin’ to conv-vince you otherwise.”

Her face split into a grin of relief.

“Thank fucking god.” 

You hugged her, pressing your damp face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry I called you a bitch, Sol...”

“S’okay. I was categorically being a bitch. You’re not the only one who sucks at being nice ED. I’m pretty shit at that too.”

“You w-were bein’ nice an mean at the same time. I don’t how the fuck you managed that, but thanks anways.”

She squeezed you tighter, and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“It’s my two-faced bitch gemini powers.”

“At least you fuckin’ advertise. I read the label so I can’t say I w-wasn’t prepared for your shitty zodiac destiny.”

“Yeah... also kind of unrelated. But uh... we might not be total fucking strangers.”

“W-what do you mean?”

You pulled away from her chest to meet her eyes.

“There’s this bar called The Hot Box, where there’s like lots of smoking terraces, it’s a gay bar, but it’s like got a lesbian scene too. I can see by your face you know what I’m talking about so I’ll stop describing it.”

“Oh no...” you said faintly. You had a horrible sinking feeling in your gut.

“The white part of your hair was purple right?”

“Ohmyfuckin’god this is a nightmare...”

“Yeah, I didn’t have any tattoos and my hair was really short back then and also dyed black because I was a edgy piece of shit.”

“No... no! The girl with he v-van... and the fuckin’ air mattress... w-was that you?!”

“Yup. We totally boned when I still lived in my car.”

“Fuck Sol, that was like six fuckin’ years ago!”

“Oh yeah.”

“Oh god.... Shit, w-we didn’t ev-ven fuckin’ talk, w-we just like... I don’t know I couldn’t take you home because of my stupid roomate and you were trying to be so sauve about your garbage fuckin’ air mattress in the back of a v-van an it w-wasn’t cute an we did the 69 an-”

“We came at the same time and it was sooo special and then we totally fucked until the sun came up and then I dropped you off at your apartment at like six in the fucking morning and we didn’t exchange numbers because neither of us were into that.”

“An then I literally nev-ver fuckin’ saw you again because I stopped goin’ to that for bar for like two years because I got a boyfriend literally a week fuckin’ later.”

“And by the time you probably started going back I was screwing a cougar, and I’ve been hiding out in her fucking cougar den for the last 4 years. Until last night.”

“W-wait, do cougars ev-ven ave dens?”

“I don’t know ED. I was just spinning bullshit.”

“Jesus... W-when the fuck were you gonna tell me all a this Sol?”

“I literally just remembered. Like a little bit ago, when you were like “We’re basically strangers Sol, we can’t date because I suck.” but it seemed like the wrong time to be like “hey wait a second, actually, I think we had a shit-faced one night stand six years ago, so I don’t know if that makes us technically strangers or not,” so I waited till we were past that part to uncover our romantic backstory.”

“Romantic? You made me pee in the bushes behind a fuckin’ Mcdonalds at like three in the mornin’!”

“Dude, I lived in a van. Shits rough.”

“Sol. This is the w-worst fuckin’ story I’ve ever heard. It’s anti-romantic. W-when people tell their kids about the romantic w-way they met their fuckin’ partner, sayin’ “I had drunk sex with them in a van one time, and then six years later we both got publicly dumped at the exact same time at a bougie company party, and then we bounced together and fucked all night again.” is not a acceptable fuckin’ story.”

“Ok, but neither of us wants kids so I’m not really seeing the problem.”

You snickered.

“W-well you know I can’t argue with that.”

“So don’t. It can be romantic. We found each other again.”

“I guess w-we did. Back then... I don’t know, maybe we w-weren’t ready for each other yet?”

“Yeah, I was kind of a hot fucking mess. Like instead of cleaning up the mess, it just got stuck in a dumpster and then set on fire and some asshole kept lighting it again every time someone had the audacity to put it out.”

“I think that’s just your early twenties in a fuckin’ sentence. Somewhere around 25 you realize you’re the asshole constantly lightin’ the fire an you think maybe you should stop that. And then you only set the dumpster on fire for special occasions..”

Sol laughed heartily, throwing her head back.

“Exactly. And ED... you were a very hot mess.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at you and you huffed.

“I’m not enjoyin’ the past tense here...”

“Hey, you’re hot now, possibly hotter, and even less of a mess.”

“Sol stop talkin’, this is not fuckin’ flatterin’. To current me or past me. ”

“ED you are stupid sexy.”

“Sol...”

“You’re fucking irresistible.”

You looked away, hot faced, Sol’s beautiful mismatched eyes were so sincere it hurt. She rolled closer, almost on top of you, pressing a slow kiss underneath your jaw.

“I had to have you then, and I had to have you last night...”

Fuck you were so wet. She was kissing along your jawline, you were trembling, pressing your hands against her chest.

“And I’ll have you as long as you let me.”

You turned your head and caught her lips, surging upwards. It was awkward, your lips didn’t quite line up, and your teeth clicked together but somehow that made it better, it made it feel more real.

You sat up with her in your lap, pushing her away enough to kiss up her stomach while you dragged her shirt away.

Your lips crashed into each other again, her hands were grasping your sides roughly, you dragged her closer by the hair, so you were pressed against each other before you leaned forward aggressively pressing her flat on her back on the couch, running your hands up her thighs.

Sol wasn’t content to just lie there though, she pressed towards you, pulling the top away and latching onto your breasts. You were panting on top of her, you were absolutely consumed with desire for her. You managed to get away, to start your own earnest assault on her chest, while you both worked in tandem to remove the final articles of clothing from each other in an awkward tangle of limbs that somehow needed no words to untangle. You didn’t have to talk to know how to move, how to give each other what you wanted.

Sol finally extracted one leg from her underwear, which was all that was really necessary, and you pulled away, letting her scoot backwards and prop herself up against the arm of the couch.

You held eye contact with her. Her eyes were mesmerizing to you.

You crawled forward slowly to kiss her, kicking her boxers off fully as you did, her hands slid up through your hair, she cupped your face as you kissed.

As soon as your lips left hers something slipped from them, you didn’t even mean to say it but you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Sol... I w-want you so much...”

She kissed you again, almost feverishly, her lips catching roughly against your own before she pulled away again. Her eyes were hooded with desire, her pupils blown wide.

“... you can have me.”

You breathed her name into her mouth as you kissed again, this time rough and fast, before you pulled away and started turning around. Her hands were on you immediately, tugging you backwards, pulling your knees over her shoulders, so you could press yourself over her mouth, which was having its own fun, while you kissed your way down her stomach until you were in between her thighs.

It was crazy to think you’d done this before, that you had kissed her and pleasured her just like this so long ago. That it had been so easily forgotten.

You wouldn’t be able to forget her even if you wanted to now.

The height difference made it a little difficult to reach, but you were determined to have her this way, you forced her hips higher with your hands, and she pressed towards you eagerly as you started to open your mouth.

You could see how wet she was, her pubes were practically glistening and knowing she was getting so worked up for you made your head spin.

Sol pushed your legs up even higher, over the arm of the couch, sucking hickies inside your thighs. You were too impatient for more teasing, you licked over her clit and you heard her groan before her hot mouth was against your own and you squeezed your thighs tighter around her, trying not to buck your hips as you sucked her clit into your mouth.

There was no stopping now, her hands were gripping your ass violently as she responded, your pleasure and her’s linked across the line of your bodies, her hips arching against you, her tongue pressing and twisting over your clit in a way only it could. You refused to leave her behind. You matched her enthusiasm, you tried to give her more. Even as your brain started to fog over and the lazy part of you wanted to pull away and just ride her like that, you forced yourself to stay tuned to her frequency, to feel her pleasure and push her harder, closer to that edge.

You were painfully close to orgasm, and judging by the noises she was making against your clit, so was she. Her body was so tense against yours, you could fucking feel the way her nerves carried your attentions to her brain, how she gave them back to you, heightening the intensity every time, a impossible feedback loop.

She wanted you, you wanted her.

You gave her everything, she gave you everything.

You climaxed together, knowing the exact moment as it hit you both. There was never any doubt that you would.

She moaned her nickname for you against your clit as she came, and you did the same as your orgasm shot through your body, making your toes point and curl in the air as they hung off the edge of the couch and her back arch violently upwards before the sensation passed over and you both went slack.

You slid down lower as your thighs relaxed, and you rested your sticky face against her thigh. 

Sol laughed breathlessly, pressing a quick kiss in between your thighs. 

“That... is how you do the 69...”

You snickered and rolled over on your back, off her body. She scooted away to make room, and you shifted your legs away from her face, leaving them hooked over the armrest at your knees. She grinned down at you and you returned the expression.

"... I think w-we got better.”

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write a sex scene involving some double trouble oral, and I was like why isn't this working, like it just wasn't feeling natural and then I remembered, Eridan's been freaking out internally instead of externally and she probably needs to like vent that shit asap. And then as soon as I did that it all fell into place and I really like how it turned out again.


	11. Your Name

**Be Sollux 6 years, 4 months and 13 days ago: Your Name**

You were so annoyed with Natasha’s bullshit. All she’d ever do is flirt and bail on you before you could get into her pants. You’d made out last time you saw her here but she hadn’t even graced you with that tonight. Someone probably told her that you weren’t going to date her and scared her off.

You guess you couldn’t blame her, you had a reputation for a reason. And you were really just looking for a celebratory score. But tonight, everyone of interest to you you’d either already fucked or they were already obviously coupled.

At least in the bar area. You finished your shot and scooted your way between two twinks and a bear who were yelling enthusiastically at the bartender for something.

You almost never came here on Saturdays because the crowd almost doubled, and the volume doubled and thus your general irritation with humanity increased fourfold. But you really wanted to get laid. And you usually had good luck here.

Things were guaranteed to be quieter outside though, and even if you didn’t find a willing partner for the night you could at least smoke your end of the day joint.

You slipped out onto the smoking terraces, weaving your way through little groups of people, mostly men, queer men and a few painfully straight looking women.

You shouldn’t assume but your instincts had never been wrong about that kind of thing. You could sniff out your fellow queers a mile away because they were basically the only people you felt comfortable around.

You spotted an unoccupied space near one the railings and you slipped into it, turning around to scope the crowd for anyone worth hitting on as you fished your joint out of your breast pocket and lit it. 

No luck. It seemed like sex was not in the cards for you tonight. Why was it that more people that were here the harder it was to find anything you liked? What a waste of such a solid buzz. Maybe you were more than buzzed now, that last shot was starting to hit you.

You took a few more hits. People watching resignedly. You fumbled trying to light it again and dropped your lighter. You bent down to pick it up just as someone walking by kicked it accidentally. Shooting it behind you. 

You swore and spun around to get it. It had narrowly avoided sliding off the edge of the little porch into the bushes below.

As you started to stand up, you could see another little jutting porch area, a few yards away from the one you were standing on, and someone sitting on a stool, curvaceous warm brown legs crossed over each other, in the corner. The thing that really caught your attention was the shoes. Black strappy stiletto heels covered in chains. Clubbing shoes, except this wasn’t a club. This was a grimy gay bar, full of motorcycle dykes and gruff gay guys, and other varieties of badly dressed queer people trying to blow off steam. People didn’t wear shoes like that here.

You stood up and leaned over the railing nonchalantly, lighting your joint and trying to get a better look at this creature.

She was looking out across the street, holding a cigarette in one hand, which was cluttered with gold rings. She looked deeply unimpressed with whatever she was thinking about, her eyebrows slanting downwards aggressively under her oversized hipster glasses. She was wearing a tight fitting short black dress that made you drool. When she turned her head and met your eyes you could see the widow's peak of her thick black hair was dyed purple. She was alone. She wasn’t straight.

You exhaled the smoke you were holding in your lungs.

She gave you a calculating look with her dark eyes and stubbed out her cigarette. Leaning over the railing a little. You didn’t look away.

She smirked and extended her hand towards you and drew her fingers in quickly. The universal gesture of come here.

Fuck yes. You pushed off the railing and made your way towards her. You were definitely drunk now. Not tipsy or buzzed but drunk. And a little stoned. But you figured that was ok.

You had to wait for the area to clear of a few people before you could worm your way next to her at the little counter, but you managed it eventually.

She didn’t seem surprised to see you but there was a touch of amusement in her eyes. They were such a deep brown they were almost black. 

You grinned at her.

“Hey.”

“Hi... You gotta a cigarette I can bum, lov-ve?”

She had an accent that was hard to place. Americanized British or Australian maybe. The little stutter was cute.

“Nope.”

“Fuck.”

“I have a joint though.”

“Close afuckin’-nough.” 

You snickered and turned your body so you were facing her, offering her your half gone joint and the little lighter.

She took the joint but not the lighter, instead leaning down from the slight vantage the stool allowed her so you could light it for her. If anyone else had pulled that you would’ve chucked the lighter out of spite, but she was so smooth about it you complied immediately. The whole thing was weirdly impressive and you watched her take a smooth drag with respect for her suave flirting skills. She started coughing roughly on her exhale, ruining the suave impression. But she was still hot.

She had to take a sip of her drink before she seemed able to talk again.

“Fuck that’s strong...”

You grinned.

“Sorry, I kind of did that to myself...”

She gave it back to you and you took your own hit, turning your head to exhaling it away from her face.

“Those creepy D.A.R.E. people are so fuckin’ disappointed in you...”

“They shouldn’t be. I smoke smarter not harder.”

“Cheers to that...”

She raised her glass of mostly clear alcohol and you tapped the joint against it with a grin before she finished it.

Her eye makeup looked just a bit mussed, like maybe she had cried a little earlier and tried to fix it, but her lipstick seemed to be holding up well.

She noticed you staring but you didn’t feel like being coy about your attraction and you met her eyes, you let the corners of your mouth twitch upwards. You let her be the one to blush.

“... you look like you walked into the wrong fucking bar tonight.”

She let out a short angry laugh.

“You’d be right... I got stood up an ended up here lookin’ w-way too good for the present company.”

“Ouch.”

She met your gaze. Her eyes darted down to your lips for a second, before they flicked back to yours.

“Excludin’ you of course. Though I a ave to tell you...” 

She turned her body towards you even more. She put both her hands on your shoulders, sliding them down towards your chest a little, smoothing the fabric of your shirt.

You pressed closer. You put your hand on her knee, you slid it up her thigh a few inches. Her eyelids were lowered, she was looking at you underneath her thick black lashes.

“... tell me what...?”

She leaned closer, she pressed her hands against your chest with a little frown before she slid them up to the collar of your shirt and straightened it. 

“... this shirt is a fuckin’ abomination.”

You kissed her.

She kissed you back. 

You’d kissed lots of people in your 21 years. You were a registered slut, and you weren't even that picky about it. You didn’t mind if there wasn’t a spark between you and the interested party as long your libidio made up for it.

But holy shit was there a spark.

She yanked you closer by the collar, you pressed yourself between her legs, you dropped what was left of the joint on the counter and buried that hand in her hair while the other one moved steadily up her thigh.

Your glasses crashed together as you kissed again, fast and open mouthed. Her teeth were on your lip. You laughed into her mouth, you nipped her lip too, before you slid your tongue into her mouth and ran it against her teeth. 

You had to be careful not to get carried away. You were in public. You stopped your hand from moving up her skirt. Pulling away from her mouth and kissing roughly along her jawline.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

She yanked you back to her lips.

She hissed “No.” into your mouth as you kissed again. You managed to pull away with concentrated effort. She found your neck instead.

“Can I-”

“Yes.”

You kissed her feverishly. You wanted her so bad. You had to have her.

You pulled away sharply. Pressing a rough closed mouth kiss to her lips to stop her from chasing you.

“Yours?”

She was breathing heavily. She shook her head no. And your stomach sank. She pressed her forehead against your own, moved even closer to your face. Almost against your lips again before she asked.

“Yours?”

Please, please, please, let her not care.

You swallowed nervously, you spoke quietly.

“I have a van...”

Your lips caught against hers again briefly.

“... and I have a mattress in the van.”

She kissed you again, with nothing more than a quick tilt of her head. When it broke you were breathless. 

“... and I could... on the mattress...”

Her tongue was in your mouth. She yanked the hand you left on her thigh all the way up her skirt, to her crotch. It was so, so wet. Your own crotch echoed the sentiment as you pulled your hand away quickly, as you stepped away to meet her eyes.

You were only vaguely aware of the people around you, talking and laughing, but you didn’t feel any other eyes on you but hers. You didn’t process any words but hers.

“Let’s go.”

You took her hand, you dragged her behind you as you wove through the people around you, up through all the platforms, up the steps into the bar, you pulled her into the bathroom with you and directed her to take care of anything now, before you went to your car.

She dragged you to the bar afterwards to pay her tab. You couldn’t hear her name over the noise of the crowd. It wasn’t long now till the last call.

You led her out of the bar. 

You’d only parked like a block and a half away, in a Mcdonald's parking lot that never towed and whose security cameras didn’t work. You also always parked in blind spots anyways as a precaution. Getting towed once was enough.

You were trying not to walk too fast for her, since she was in heels, but she seemed to be well practiced in the art of walking in them, even drunk and she kept up with you fairly easily. That was hot. She was so fucking hot.

It was hard not to just stop walking and make out with her, but you managed to resist the urge, mostly. You only stopped three times to pull her close and kiss her senseless. You’d never met a girl who was so forward, who you’d felt such an instant and intense attraction to.

When you got to the van you were locked in an aggressive face to face battle, walking her backwards and digging your keys out of your pocket. She was unbuttoning your pants already. You pressed her against the back of the car, sucking hickies on her neck while you unlocked it. You honestly couldn’t believe she was doing this. You didn’t even know her name.

Although it wasn’t like you hadn’t done this before. You’d managed to get a few girls in your car in the last two years, but you’d lost more opportunities than not because of your lack of a permanent address. And none of the girls you’d slept with in your van were dressed to the nines and made up and bejeweled like this one. None of them had been so fucking attractive to you either.

You managed to get the first door to open and you pulled her away from the back and to the side to open the second half.

You grabbed her ass and lifted her up into the car, onto your little air mattress, pressing your body between her thighs. She kissed you fiercely as you were pushing the fabric of her dress up, pulling her sticky underwear down a few inches just to let her know you were about to stop playing around. She responded by ripping your shirt open to reveal your bare chest. You were glad the buttons were the snap kind because it was your favorite shirt, a tacky thrifted button up that was half red and half blue, and you would’ve been bummed if she ruined it. 

You pulled away to take off your glasses and put your phone and keys into one of your dufflebags and she shoved hers into her purse and threw it to the side, scooting backwards into the van as she did so to make room for you. 

You crawled over her a little, to turn on your battery powered lava lamp, your only source of light in the van, before you reached behind you and shut the doors. 

You turned back to her, you were sort of straddling her knees, and she had propped herself up on her elbows to look at you. In the shifting red and blue gloom her eyes looked pitch black.

She spoke since the first time you had left the bar. You still couldn’t place her accent.

“... Interestin’ choice a mood lightin’...”

“We can do this in the dark if you want.”

She gave you a smile that was as predatory as it was genuine. Your underwear grew inexplicably slicker.

“No... this seems like more fun.”

You kissed her into the mattress, and she met you eagerly, viciously, pushing up against you, as her ringed hands found your breasts and made you moan into her mouth. You let your hands explore her curves underneath you, looking for a zipper to get rid of the dress.

You couldn’t find a zipper and you yanked it down in frustration, enough to put your mouth on her nipples, and suck hickies on the tops of her full breasts while she gasped and writhed underneath you.

She dragged her hands roughly down your back as you did so, under your shirt which you hadn’t actually removed. Her hands found the waistband of your jeans and started pulling them down with your underwear. You pulled away from her breasts to kiss her with unabashed enthusiasm, and she sat up as you did, pulling her arms out of the straps of her dress, and shoving your pants and underwear to your knees in one motion that made you gasp into her mouth. Made you bite her bottom lip and rip her lacey excuse for underwear, now sodden and twisted, down her thighs.

She slid her tongue into your mouth, and you kissed her back, like you would die without her. 

She pulled away abruptly, panting, her eyes were burning into you.

You watched her with hooded eyes as she scooted backwards, pulling her legs up from in between your own. She was still in her heels. You had never even gotten her dress off, just shoved all the material onto her waist. You were still half in your pants and still wearing converses and your shirt and you couldn’t be bothered to try to get rid of any of it.

She drew her legs up to her chest and spun around on her ass till she was facing the other way, before she leaned back slowly and spread her legs, her underwear stretched just under her knees. She pressed towards you, under you. She looked at you upside down, she reached her arms towards you. You leaned down and kissed her slowly, carefully. Her hands brushed against your stomach and your arms. Tugged you insistently forward.

You pulled away, just barely leaving her lips before you kissed her hard, she whined into your mouth and you pressed rapid fire kisses down her neck and her breasts, the stupid wad of fabric over her stomach, in between her warm brown thighs. She moaned and strained her neck upwards, trying to kiss at your breasts and your stomach as you made your way down, her hands tugged your pants down even further as you started to settle over her. You didn’t even have to try to get into the right position. She was yanking you down against her warm soft mouth before you had time to think about it. She was already kneading your ass with her hands and their cold rings and circling your clit with her tongue. You groaned at the sensation and buried your face in her thighs. 

You’d never seen anyone so wet before, the inside of her thighs were completely slick, it was all over your face. You opened your mouth and dipped your tongue inside her. You loved the taste, the saltiness, the musk of it, and she made several high pitched noises of appreciation against your clit as you devoted yourself to her pleasure. 

You wrapped your hands around her thighs and forced her hips higher before you licked a long slow strip from her clit to her vagina. Her hips bucked towards you excitedly and you bit the sensitive skin of her inner thighs to punish her for being so irresistible. You wanted to make her come first. You wanted to drive her insane.

Which was proving difficult, because she was driving you insane. She had you figured out in less than five minutes, making you moan against her clit when you should have been giving it the attention it deserved. The way your jeans were bunched around your ankles made it hard to spread your legs further apart, to grind down on her face and her smart mouth, but you couldn’t help but try. 

You refused to orgasm before she did. Your pride was all wrapped up in it and you held yourself off as long as you could. She was so close you could feel it in the way she moved, the taut line of her body, the pitch of the noises she made, and how they felt against you.

She was going to come. You were so sure, and then she started doing something different with her tongue, a different angle and different speed, and you couldn’t hold it back anymore. You sucked her clit roughly into your mouth in retribution just before your orgasm hit you, and to your surprise she was coming too. You didn’t even know her name to say it when you came and her cry of pleasure reverberated through your whole body.

You rolled off her gently towards the wall, breathing heavily as you came down.

She let out a little laugh and you kind of snickered too. That was the wildest sex you’d ever had. You’d never had a simultaneous orgasm in that position. You’d never fucked someone with most of your clothes on. You wanted to tell her that. But you didn’t for some reason.

“... What exactly is wrong with my shirt?”

She chuckled and sat up a little, starting to untie your shoes for you.

“Ev-verythin’. It’s fuckin’ hideous.”

You reached over and started unbucking her heels. It was a really bad idea to let her on your bed in such pointy shoes, but it seemed to have survived.

“... hmm. Sounds like you’re jealous.”

She yanked off one of your shoes, and started on the other.

“Of w-what?”

You managed to get one off and threw it towards the front seat.

“You just don’t think you could pull it off as well as I do.”

“That is not true!”

She ripped your other shoe off angrily and you laughed, still untangling her foot from the last of the straps.

“You wanna try it on? I bet you’d look fantastic.”

“In your dreams...”

You threw her other shoe away and it hit the dashboard with a thump.

“Careful! Those w-were expensiv-ve.”

You sat up fully, finally kicking your jeans, underwear and socks off.

“Cute stutter.”

She sat up. Her makeup was really fucked up now. She met your eyes haughtily.

“Cute lisp.”

You smirked.

“Thanks.”

She yanked her dress up and started unzipping it, from the side. You were annoyed at yourself for not finding it earlier.

“What’s your name?”

She didn’t answer, just wiggled out of her dress and her underwear and tossed them to the side, on top of your stuff. You leaned back on your elbows, watching her.

“... or do you not want to tell me?”

She pulled her legs under her, sat on her knees.

“I don’t see w-why you would need to know.”

“I don’t need to. I just want to have something to say when you make me come again.”

She smirked and started crawling towards you.

“W-who said I was gonna make you come again?”

You chuckled dryly.

“You just took off all your clothes. And I think we both know that was kinda incredible.”

She frowned, inches away from your face. You held her gaze.

“Kinda?”

“It was incredible.”

She kissed you suddenly. You slid your tongue into her mouth, cupped her cheek in your hand.

You pulled away just enough to speak.

“Give yourself a fake name.”

“W-what?”

You kissed her again, and she melted against you. You dragged your lips towards her ear.

“Please? I’ll give myself one.”

She turned her head and wiggled away from you. You couldn’t read her expression but her eyes were perfect voids and you were falling into them. You kissed slowly, but not gently. She slid her arms around your neck. She spoke against your lips.

“... You first.”

You said the first name that popped into your head.

“Erin.”

Her lips parted, and she looked slightly shocked for a moment before she frowned again.

“That - that better not be the name of the last girl you fucked.”

You snickered and kissed her cheek.

“No... it was almost my name. The name that didn’t get picked.”

“... Marisol...”

You stared at her. Did she know your name somehow? Did someone tell her?

“Mari-Sol?”

“Marisol... it was almost my name.”

You shook the weird feeling rising in your gut away. It was just a coincidence. It didn’t mean anything.

“Nice to meet you Marisol.”

“... Nice to meet you, too... Erin.”

You kissed again, you pulled her against you desperately. This was so weird and so hot.

She was on top of you. Kissing and biting and groping you like a mad woman. You were trying to roll her over, you did successfully a few times, whispering her not name into her ear as you grasped and stroked those overwhelming curves and kneaded her ass and her tits sensitive. But she always flipped it back. Eventually she had you pinned down, and you were sweaty and panting and so horny, you didn’t care anymore. You stopped struggling.

She smiled at you, a shark smile, she was straddling you, pressing your wrists down into the air mattress with her weight.

“Erin... you’re so fuckin’ hot.”

Your eyes widened with the realization that you were Erin. You, right now, were Erin, not Sollux.

She started kissing up your neck, with painful slowness, she was marking you.

“Erin... Erin, Erin...”

Her voice was throaty and rough and dripping with desire.

You squirmed, you were so stupid wet. 

“I w-was just sittin’ there on my lonesome... an you started starin’ at me like you couldn’t believ-ve your eyes...”

“If - if you don’t want to get stared at you shouldn’t be so fucking irresi-”

She kissed you roughly, cutting you off.

You rolled your body towards her, you moaned into her mouth.

“Please...”

She was in between your legs in an instant. Pushing your legs towards your chest, till your feet were almost touching the ceiling of the van. You came again in less than twenty minutes, with your hands buried in her thick black hair, you screamed her name when you came. Her almost name.

You didn’t waste a moment afterwards. You sat up and shrugged your shirt off, you’d never gotten around to removing it, while Marisol climbed out from between your legs and to the other side of you.

You caught her before she lay down, kissing her furiously, tasting yourself on her lips. She responded eagerly, and you shifted to your knees. Your head brushed the ceiling as you pulled her closer, distracting her with your mouth while you slid one of her arms into the sleeves of your shirt.

She pulled away, outraged, when she realized what you were doing. But you were determined and she clearly had other things on her mind, because you were able to get her other arm in and tackle her onto her back and attempt to button it up with only a few minutes of wrestling and a few more minutes of tonsil hockey.

Marisol was predictably a little pissed, red faced and squirming underneath you. But it was so easy to distract her and she never tried that hard to get away, so you managed it with your tongue down her throat.

She tried to undo all your hard work but you pinned her wrists above her head before she could. You held her down like that, admiring your handiwork from above.

It was a little big on you, but it barely fit over her breasts, and the buttons were comically crooked, but it was more about the gesture. And how hot it was to see her in your clothes.

You grinned wickedly.

“I was right... you look fantastic. You didn’t need to be jealous.”

“Tha-that’s because a me and not your ugly-ass shirt!”

“It’s both.” you said with diplomatic firmness that made her narrow her eyes at you.

You leaned down to kiss her stomach slowly, under and over the fabric, and she whined underneath you.

“I’m not fuckin’ w-wearin’ this!”

You started sucking on her nipples, which were stiff and sensitive, through the fabric and she writhed. You didn’t stop until she moaned.

“Eriiiin...”

You bit one of her nipples and lifted your head slightly, taking it with you.

She was panting. Her legs were twisting uselessly, her feet sliding over the mattress looking for purchase.

“Nnngh... fine! I’ll w-wear the stupid shirt just do somethin’!”

You released her nipple and kissed her passionately. She pressed her whole body against you, you released her wrists and her hands pulled you deeper into the kiss as she sat up.

“Marisol...”

You pulled her into your lap, you were running your hands all over her body. Her skin seemed cooler than your own. You pulled her closer, you squeezed her ass tighter, before you pressed her back down again, keeping one hand on her breasts underneath the shirt as you kissed your way between her thighs. She hooked her legs over your shoulders, whimpering, but you ignored her desperation and took your time. Working your way down her thighs, sucking hickies, while you pressed two fingers inside her and she moaned softly, bucking her hips and grabbing at your hair to try and push your head down.

You snickered and slid another finger inside her easily, she was making a puddle on your sheets with her excitement, and you pushed your fingers in and out roughly for a few minutes, finding a rhythm, before you decided she’d waited long enough and opened your mouth to taste her.

She made some very interesting noises as you flicked your tongue against her clit and her fingers tangled as much as they could in your short hair as she tried to shove you down more.

You loved this, you loved the noises she was making, so high pitched compared to her speaking voice, the way she kept offering you more, pressing her hips up towards you aggressively and when you took the opportunities she presented how absolutely wild she got.

She moaned your fake name when she came, it didn’t take long, and you fingerfucked her as fast as you could though it, triggering another one that made her scream.

You pulled away, feeling stupidly proud of yourself.

She was panting, you pulled away with a grin, and let her legs flop to the mattress with a hollow thump.

Marisol groaned softly, reaching up and pushing some of her hair out of her face.

“... Erin... C-come here...!”

“Why would I do that?”

“Fuckin’ hell... Come an sit on my face you idiot!”

You laughed and pressed a kiss to her stomach before you untangled yourself from her legs and crawled towards her face.

She sprung forward as soon as you were close enough, kissing you roughly as she dragged you down again. 

You breathed her name into her mouth and her kisses grew feverish, disconnecting from your lips and trailing down your jaw and your neck.

She bit you under your ear so you gasped.

“P-please, please... come here.”

You dug your hand into her hair and kissed her flat back into the mattress. When you pulled away her eyes were huge, hungry.

You promptly climbed over her shoulders, your head hitting the ceiling as you spread your hips and settled over her face. Her cool hands with their ice-cold rings were running all over your back and sides furiously, she was digging her fingers into you.

You rested your elbows on the two front seats, leaning forward so your head wouldn’t be constantly hitting the ceiling, as she tilted her head back farther and opened her mouth.

She licked you so softly it almost hurt, forcing your hips down even further with her hands.

“Oh ffffuck Marisol...”

She hummed and licked you roughly, quickly, and you ground your hips down on her. If she wanted you to ride her, you would ride her.

And then she was merciless. You slumped fully against the front seats. You didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing you, the window screens were all up. But it was still sort of a weirdly titillating position, and your cries of pleasure seemed louder, hitting the dashboard and bouncing back. She kept you on the edge for a long time, before she did her little insta-come trick and you chanted her name as it washed over you. Or not her name. Your brain was having a hard time remembering that it was fake, and you were starting not to care either way.

You carefully shuffled off her afterwards, collapsing backwards, with a groan. You were so tired. 

It was silent for a long moment.

“Hey... Erin...?”

You shifted your head slightly, confused for a moment, before you remembered. Fuck, you were Erin. You were still pretending to be someone else. Why did you think the whole fake name thing was a good idea?

“Y-yeah?”

“... I ave to pee...”

You did too. You sighed heavily.

“I hope you know how to pee outside because that’s the only bathroom you’re going to find around here.”

There was another long pause. Her voice sounded small, embarrassed.

“... I’ve nev-ver had to before...”

You laughed. This was going to be awkward.

You sat up to try and figure out how you were going to do this. You dug around in the gloom till you found a pair of sweats and a pair of old basketball shorts that you imagined would stretch enough to fit over her hips, and a pair of flip flops for her.

She pulled them on, and you grabbed your keys and the your emergency pit stop kit and led her out into the parking lot, behind some bushes growing in the far corner.

“Okay... so to pee outside. You just... I’m just gonna fucking show you.”

You pulled your pants down, squatted and peed. Used your wad of toilet paper to wipe and threw it into the plastic bag you’d grabbed for that express purpose and stood up, pulling the sweats back up as you did so.

Marisol looked horrified.

“I’m not doin’ that!”

“I’m not letting you back in the car unless you do.”

She whimpered and stamped her foot. She clearly had to go pretty badly.

“F-fine. Go somew-where else while I... attempt this... ugh.”

You grinned and turned to leave. You stopped and turned back as a after thought.

“Pull the shorts away from your body when you go.”

“I got it!” 

You snickered and went to go stand guard. The sky was getting lighter. It was still dark, but it would be morning soon enough.

She came back looking disgruntled and carrying the bag of toilet paper as far away from her body as possible. 

You pointed to the trash can and she tossed it in with disgust twisting her pretty features. You handed her a wet wipe and took one yourself, you also used on to wipe your face, since it had been thoroughly covered in her discharge and felt rather sticky. You offered her another and she wiped at her face, but it mostly just seemed to smear her makeup around rather than cleaning anything. Though her red lips were still holding tight and you were a little impressed.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

She huffed and shook her head as she followed you back to the van.

She crawled in after you, slipping off her borrowed flip flops, and flopping onto your mattress. It was distinctly less firm than it had been earlier.

You shut the doors and put your keys back, hung your bathroom kit on the hook you kept for it and slipping out of your sneakers which you’d jammed on your feet. You slid next to her on the bed.

She snuggled against you eagerly, kissing you slowly as she pressed against you. You yanked the blanket from where it had gotten squished to the side and pulled it over you both as you started to settle into sleep. You wished you knew her real name. But maybe she was right. Maybe it didn’t matter.

You woke up a few hours later with the sound of a unfamiliar alarm in your ears. Your head hurt terribly and you poked her with your elbow to try and get her to take care of it.

Marisol groaned besides you and shot upwards, digging around for her purse in the pile of stuff next to the mattress. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when she found it and turned it off. But silence did not return

“Fuckfuckfuck...!’

You sighed and tried to sit up. Unsuccessfully because she was leaning over you. And rummaging around aggressively. You would have to spend a decent amount of time reorganizing after you got rid of her.

“What’s going on...?”

“I - I ave to- I need to go I forgot about- the stupid- w-where are my fuckin’ clothes?

“Calm down... your shoes are in the front...”

“I know that! W-where’s the rest?”

“Move... I’ll find it...”

She finally leaned out of your way and you sat up fully to parse through your bags and other miscellaneous things.

“You weren’t wearing a bra right...?”

“No, just the dress...”

You found it, crumpled and sad and passed it to her. She unbuttoned your shirt, quickly but not aggressively, and kicked the shorts she had borrowed off.

“Uh... can I give you a ride somewhere?”

She was trying her best to get back into her dress, and literally wiggling into. Which was as hilariously as unsexy to watch as it was sexy to watch her remove.

She grunted what you thought was yes, and you figured you were going to need some coffee for this. 

“.... right... while you’re doing that I’m gonna pop through the drive thru and get some coffee. And an egg Mcmuffin. You want anything?”

“... um vanilla latte... please! An some hashbrowns...!”

You grabbed your keys and your glasses and climbed into the front seat, peeling your window coverings away and stacking them on the dashboard.

You started the car and drove it barefoot through the driveway and into the drive through lane. There were people ahead of you.

“Hey... can you throw me my flip flops?”

She literally threw them and you jammed them on your feet just before you got to the ordering area.

Marisol climbed her way into the front seat as you were waiting to pickup your order.

“... are you ok?”

“Yeah... I just forgot I’m supposed to do a presentation for class today... and I need to be there by ten...”

She was trying to get into her shoes, and you shook your head. Pretty rich girls who got to go to college and didn't know it was a privilege were your least favorite kind of people. Unless you happened to be having sex with them and then they dropped a rung or two on your echeladder of hate.

“Damnit! You fuckin’ scuffed em...!”

“What are you talking about?”

“My shoes!”

“Hold on-” 

You got to the window and collected the coffees and the bag of food.

“.... ughh maybe I can get it out...”

You passed her the coffee as she fiddled angrily with her heels.

“They look fine to me...”

“W-well that’s the problem isn’t it!”

You stared at her. You didn’t need to be reminded that you were broke, and you’d never not been broke, and you didn’t understand the things rich people worried about. But it was a shitty thing to hear first thing in the morning.

You drove out of the drive thru in silence.

“Where am I taking you?”

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to snap at you...”

“Where am I taking you?”

“Erin, I-”

You pulled over suddenly. You were so mad.

“My names not fucking Erin!”

“Mine ain’t Marisol but I’m not mad at you for callin’ me that!”

“Fuck you!”

“I’m s-sorry!”

She was crying. You were frozen. She sobbed a little.

“I - I'm sorry...!”

You dug some napkins out of the bag and started wiping at her face.

She pushed your hands away and took the napkins.

“St-top... I- Igot it...”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve just...”

“Not slept w-with me?” Her voice was hard. Resigned.

“No, I liked that.” She chuckles damply. She was twisting the napkins around in her hands. You looked away.

“ I - I shouldn’t have asked you to give me a fake name. I should’ve just accepted that you didn’t want to tell me... ”

“I don’t know...”

She gave you a small grin.

“... it - it w-was pretty hot.”

You snickered.

“Yeah. Come on... let me take you home?”

“Ok...”

She hugged you suddenly.

“I’m sorry I got mad about the shoes... It’s been a shit w-week an you’ve been the one nice thing in it, I shouldn’t ave taken it out on you...”

“It’s ok...”

“It’s not... I’m sorry.”

“Seriously. It’s fine.”

She huffed and pulled away slightly.

“Can’t you just say you accept my fuckin’ apology?”

You pulled away to kiss her. And kiss her again. You kissed her back into her seat and buckled her in before you pulled away.

“No. Where am I taking you?”

She stared at you, breathing heavily. Whatever she was looking for from you, you didn’t have it.

Her eyes hardened.

“780 Skaia Avenue.”

You took a sip of your coffee, dug your sandwich out of the bag and started driving.

It was painfully silent, but you didn’t have anything left to say.

After a bit she dug her own food out of the bag and started eating it. 

You knew where Skaia Avenue was, because you took it to the gym you used to store some stuff and shower. But she didn’t need to know that.

You watched the numbers carefully until you got to 780. It was a medium nice apartment complex. You drove into the drop off area and stopped the car. You didn’t turn it off because you wanted her to leave as soon as possible and then you wanted to leave.

She looked at you for a long moment, but you just stared straight ahead.

“... thanks for the coffee.”

She got out of the car and walked away. You watched her to make sure she got inside her place though. She never turned to look behind her and for some reason that made your heart ache. She left a ten dollar bill on the dashboard.

You drove to the gym because you felt gross.

It was really early so there were actually people working out, but you bypassed them all. You knew you looked like shit, and you felt some of their eyes linger but you were used to it.

You cried in the shower because you were so sick of it. Of the looks and the comments and dodging the law to find a place to sleep and your shit air mattress and showering at the gym and pretty girls who wouldn’t come home with you when they found out what your life was like. Except, not-Marisol. She didn’t seem to care much at all, except about peeing outside. And even then, she didn’t seem to be judging you. Until she made that comment about the stupid shoes.

You thought she was judging you for being poor, but now you weren’t really sure. She could have just as easily been judging you for your shit sense of fashion. Which she had teased you about from the moment you met.

Maybe you had overreacted. You wished you had accepted her apology and kissed her goodbye. 

You wished you knew her real name.

You wished you had told her yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and I was like how would they not remember. But then I try to remember six years ago and it's like vague memory mush. And I only remember like 5 people. And if they were both going through it and having a decent amounts of casual sex or one night stands, often with strangers, then I imagine it would be hard to remember specific people. Even if the encounter was pretty strange.  
> That being said. I still think it's hot. Even if it didn't end well for them at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know I don't actually write exclusively fem!erisol fanfiction but like I love it so much and I love the ship so much it just ends up being the stuff I'm willing to come back to and work on and have multiple ideas about. So that's what I end up posting. This fic is about feelings. It's inspired by a dream I had that was not even close to how this is turning out but it is why I thought of this premise in the first place. And it's just an excuse for me to write feelsy shit when I get stuck in the weeds with the other 2. So enjoy these hot messes please!  
> Oh Roxas is male Roxy! I've always liked the idea of Sollux and Roxy being buddies.


End file.
